The Lost Sister
by CountryGirl1776
Summary: Andromeda doesn't open up about her life growing up, she arrived at Camp Half-Blood when she was 7 already with a full understanding of the world of the Greek Gods and excellent fighting ability. She prays every day that her father won't claim her, she knows the consequences of her getting claimed. When new demigod arrives, will he have answers, or more questions about her mother.
1. Prologue

**The prologue takes place when Thalia gets turned into a tree, it isn't delved into that much in the books, but I wanted to include it, I know it messes up the canon of the books a little bit but hey give me a break.**

"Thalia you can't hold them off by yourself, let me help you," I told her after the others were out of earshot

"No, it's too much of a risk, I've got this."

"Thalia.."

"Andy go, get to camp, keep Annabeth and Luke safe."

"Thalia, in case this goes wrong,"

"It won't."

"I want you to know that I don't hate you, I never have,"

"I don't hate you either, your pretty cool."

"Don't die okay,"

"I promise,"

I ran back down the hill and heard the roar of the cyclops followed by loud thunder.

"THALIA!" Annabeth yelled trying to run up the hill. Luke held her back, but he couldn't grab me, I ran up the hill, there was Thalia, lying there, eyes open staring at the sky, but not seeing it.

"No, we were so close, Thalia please get up," I started crying, who wouldn't, I looked up to see a man in a custom tailored suit, long hair and a beard and mustache float down from the sky.

"Lord Zeus," I began saying before I started sobbing.

"Don't worry, she'll live as she died, protecting the camp," his voice was sorrowful as if this hurt him as well. The air sparkled with magic and a Tree began growing around Thalia.

I stepped back, watching in awe as a magnificent Pine Tree rose taller than all of the trees around it. Zeus finished raising the tree and looked at me, smiled sadly and floated back up to the sky, lightning cracked and he disappeared within it.

I heard movement behind me and was ready to pull out my dual swords but I turned and saw that it was Luke, Annabeth and Grover coming running up behind me. I heard horse hooves pounding the ground and the voices of other people as well. Luke stopped in stunned silence, Annabeth began crying, and Grover was shaking. A centaur came up the hill fast.

"Grover, What's happened," the centaur asked

"Cy…Cy….Cyclopes, got lost, attacked," Grover couldn't talk and he was trying not to cry.

"Thalia, she…sacrificed herself for us," I said quietly "Zeus turned her into that tree," I said pointing at the Pine.

"I see, what's all of your names?"

"Luke Castellan."

"Annabeth Chase."

"Andromeda but don't ever call me that, call me Andy," I said.

"I'm Chiron, activities director here at Camp Half-Blood, I'm sorry for your friend," I noticed that he didn't say welcome to camp, he was somber.

"Chiron, can I announce something?" I asked, coming from a 7 year old this was probably not something he would expect.

"Yes go ahead," He didn't seem surprised

I climbed higher on the hill and started talking very loudly, to be heard by everyone standing around.

"That tree right there, is Thalia Grace, a demigod and a hero, she sacrificed herself to save us her friends." I paused to gesture towards the other three, "She now stands forever protecting all of us, a different kind of living, but she's alive. All Hail Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus," Above me thunder rumbled, I didn't know if that was in approval or out of anger, I turned and knelt toward the tree, and I heard the rustle of feet and weapons. After a few moments a hand touched my shoulder, I looked up and it was Luke, he smiled, "Good job kid," he said.

 **I made myself cry, shoot, I'm not supposed to do that, oh well that means I have a heart. Oh well keep an eye out for more, I don't know how often I will actually post but I'll try.**


	2. The Winter Solstice

**Alright Chapter 2, if you haven't figured it out by now that this is occurring around the same time as the beginning of The Lightning Thief, and in this chapter as the title might suggest it takes place at the Winter Solstice before the event of the books. I don't want to ruin anything else but here you go.**

Clarisse, Luke, Annabeth and I piled into the white van with Argus driving, Chiron wasn't there, he was teaching somewhere. He'd gotten an emergency Iris message from Grover back in September about a new Demigod, and a powerful one at that. So it was just the four of us plus Argus on a drive to the Empire State Building. We all had backpacks of emergency gear, just in case we got separated and attacked by a monster.

It was December 21, the Winter Solstice, and the day of the annual meeting of all the Olympian gods. The air was crisp and felt colder than it had all winter, something was off. I checked my bag just to make sure that my dual swords were in my bag, they were. I hoped I didn't have to use them, I hadn't used them in 5 years, my normal weapon of choice was a bow and arrow, I was deadly accurate.

"I'm telling you Olympus could be improved a lot if they would just make these changes to their architecture." Annabeth was saying, looking at her book about different forms of Architecture, from Ancient Greek and Roman temples, to more modern forms.

"Can you not talk about building things for one second blondie?" Clarisse asked.

"How about you don't talk to me like that Clarisse," Annabeth said, her grey eyes glared.

"Guys, let's not get into a fight, come on now," Luke said, for a son of Hermes he didn't like to egg on fights.

"Did anybody else notice the odd chill in the air before we left?" I asked

Annabeth looked up from a chapter about the Parthenon in Athens, "A little, you don't think that somethings coming do you?"

"I mean, Chiron's away from camp, a new demigod appeared, and now there's an odd feeling in the air, something's coming, and I don't know if I like it," I said

"Relax Andy, your paranoia is running wild with you again," Luke said

"I don't know Luke, she's usually right when she gets a bad feeling," Clarisse said, even though we didn't see eye to eye all the time, she kind of liked me as a little sister kind of person.

I was still 'unclaimed' so I stayed in the Hermes cabin where Luke was head counselor, there was at least one person from each Cabin that thought of me as a sibling, I had no one though, I knew that, I was a mistake, a moment of weakness, even my own mortal mother didn't want me.

Luke just shrugged, "She could just be nervous, her first time going to Olympus and all that."

"I choose not to go before," I said, my reason for going to Olympus this year was way more complicated than they think. I planned on talking to my father about my mother, hoping I would find a clue or something that could lead me to who she was and why she didn't want me.

"I'm just teasing Andy, lighten up," Luke said, giving me a half smile, he was trying not to get Annabeth thinking about the Great Prophecy again, ever since she'd heard about it she became obsessed, and then to learn that she was connected to the hero in the prophecy drove her off the wall. Every time a new camper arrived she would be clambering all over them wondering if by chance they were the one the prophecy spoke of. Every time though the newbie wasn't claimed by one of the Big Three, she would mope for a day and be back obsessing the day after that.

"Whatever," I said and stared out the window, we were getting close, I could see the high rises of New York. I started thinking about why I came to Camp in the first place, I didn't regret it one bit, but sometimes I wondered why I'd left in the first place. In truth I didn't want to leave, but I had no choice otherwise I surely would be dead. You beat the best swordsman of all your father's children one time, and when he threatens your life and your father gets scared enough to send you on your own… not like I was bitter or anything.

I rested my head against the window and closed my eyes, resting them for the remainder of the ride. When we stopped in front of the ESB Argus got out and opened the door to let us out, Clarisse climbed out first and then Luke, Annabeth and myself. The air seemed to be colder than it had been when we left camp and snowflakes were falling from the clouds.

We quickly bustled into the entrance of the building and went to the front desk.

"600th floor please," Luke said, "We have an appointment with the Olympians."

The doorman looked at the four of us and asked "Where's your supervisor?"

"Chiron couldn't make it, emergency situation," Luke gave a smile as he spoke.

The doorman slid us a security card, "Make sure nobody else is on the elevator when you insert it,"

"I know the drill," said Luke

We walked over to the elevator and pushed the up button, when the elevator came down three people got off, and we got on. Luke inserted the card in the slot and a red button that said Floor 600 appeared. Luke pushed it and the elevator began moving, soon enough _ding_ the doors opened and there was Olympus, the height was dizzying especially for me who strongly disliked heights, I decided to just not look down and follow the group.

It was much warmer up here, more like Camp with hardly a harsh temperature. We walked until we ended up in front of a palace that was silver and white, an architectural marvel, that I had heard Annabeth talk about ever since she went to Olympus for the first time two years ago. Through a courtyard that was lightly covered in snow, and past that was a large throne room. Twelve Olympians sitting in a horseshoe pattern, plus a throne set up for Hades on the side. The giant gods watched as we walked to a place where there were seats reserved for us.

Zeus stood from his throne "My fellow Olympians, and guests, Let us begin this annual meeting," He said before sitting back down and thunder rumbled signifying the beginning of the Solstice. We sat through bickering, and everything that the Olympians had disagreed upon, some of them discussed their demigod children, otherwise they didn't speak. Afterwards there was a feast that consisted of Nectar and Ambrosia, and there was food for us of course, just like at Camp we just had to say what we wanted and it appeared. The nice thing was they didn't make us burn our food like they made us do at camp.

When I was done eating I noted that Luke was nowhere to be found, I wanted to go talk to my father and I knew where I could find him, I walked back through the palace and looked in the throne room, there was Luke, zipping his backpack shut. I hid behind a pillar and waited until Luke left back to the feast when I ran back, forgetting about asking my father about my mother. I was more concerned about what Luke had put in his backpack, but he had left, somehow snuck out without anyone noticing.

"Where did Luke go?" I asked Clarisse.

"You think I pay attention to the thief?" She said back, she had a full plate of food in front of her, she had two hollow legs, but she was a daughter of Ares, it made sense.

"Annabeth, where did Luke go?"

"I saw him walking back to the elevator, I think he said he would meet us back at the van.

I wasn't so sure, but I sat back down and began fiddling with the beads on my necklace, I had a locket on the cord as well, I didn't know what was in it, I never had the nerve to open. I had gotten it from my father before I left, and he said it was a gift from my mother to me that he had kept safe for me. It was also enchanted, meant to numb down my demi godly smell.

If people found out who my father was, especially Annabeth, I wouldn't last a week let alone a day on my own. No I couldn't afford for people to learn that I was a child of the Big Three, that I was a Daughter of Poseidon.

 **WHAT!? Andy is a daughter of Poseidon, how exciting. I know scream at me all you want but I got to thinking after I finished The Lost Hero and The Son of Neptune, that all the Big 3 except for Poseidon has two Demigod children, I know you might be saying, but Tyson's a child of Poseidon also, he's a cyclops, not a demigod, Zeus/Jupiter has Thalia and Jason, Hades has/had Nico and Bianca and now there's Hazel who's the daughter of Pluto and I really wanted Percy to have a demigod sister (I know he's getting a sister in the Trials of Apollo but she won't be a demigod and I just think a Daughter of Poseidon sounds really cool).**


	3. A New Demigod

**Can you guess who makes his appearance? Yeah thought so, the title speaks for itself.**

I was having a dream, a terrifying dream, and eagle and a horse were fighting on a beach, I screamed begging them to stop, but they didn't. Lightning flashed and the sea hit the beach with anger. The ground shook and a laugh echoed from the earth, seemingly pushing the two to fight harder. I looked around and saw that there was a boy there, with Black tussled hair, he was scrawny, he was also yelling at the two beasts to stop. He didn't see me, but I saw him, I woke up in Cabin 11 and decided I needed to take a walk. I walked down to the beach, there was a storm brewing, a large one. After the Winter Solstice the weather had been downright crazy, and it was because Zeus's Master Bolt was stolen. I knew who had stolen it and when Ares came looking I tipped him off, but I don't think anything had happened. I didn't dare confront Luke about it, that would be too risky, it might even get me killed.

"Dad, if you're listening, I don't want to be left in the dark. Something is coming, I know it is, please give me some answers, that's all I ask." I stared at the waves that were rising and falling and closed my eyes. The sound of the waves became the only sound that I focused on, I let my anxiety and frustrations float away on the angry waves. As I calmed down I focused on my dream, asking questions and trying to find answers.

Why were the Horse and the Eagle fighting? It could be the fight that was brewing between Zeus and Poseidon, but something told me that wasn't it. Who was the boy? I hadn't seen enough of him to figure it out, he could be a child of Zeus, it would explain why both of us were on the beach. Ugh, why were my dreams never straight forward. I opened my eyes to see lightning flash across the waves, that's when I heard a loud roar echo through the valley

I stood and started running back to the cabins, I stopped when I saw that a boy was pulling Grover to the big house, and then he collapsed on the porch. I ran over, Grover muttered something about food, I looked at the boy and came to a stunning realization, _he was the boy from my dream_. I opened the door to the big house and tried to pick the boy up, it didn't work, so I ended up pulling him through the door, I went back for Grover who was semi-conscious at this point, and helped him up and let him lean on me to walk through the door.

"What is the meaning of this Andrew?" Mr. D asked,

I had gotten used to Mr. D not calling me the right name a long time ago, and I really didn't care at this point. "He passed out on the porch, I don't know about Grover, he might have a concussion, should I grab a Healer?" The Apollo kids were the best healers at camp.

"Yeah go grab a sunspot," Mr. D said, "But get this one to a room first," he said pointing to the new boy, then he left to the rec room. I grabbed this kid under his shoulders and pulled him to a room. I wasn't going to even try to lift the kid onto the bed, the kid might be scrawny but he was passed out and was deadweight at the moment, and I was practically the same size as he was. I left the room and ran towards the Apollo cabin, they were always early risers, wanting to watch their Dad bring in the morning.

The sky was starting to lighten through the clouds as I knocked on the cabin door and Lee Fletcher answered, "Andy, what's wrong you look frazzled?"

"There's a new camper, he's passed out in the Big House, Mr. D said to grab a healer," Lee's face turned from mild amusement to complete seriousness

"Let me grab my medical bag," Lee disappeared before returning a minute later with a bag that had a bow and a harp, the symbols of Apollo. "Let's go," we started walking back to the Big House when Annabeth decided to walk out of the Athena Cabin

"Where are you two going?" She asked,

"There's a new camper," Lee said, I really wished that he hadn't said anything, Annabeth's eyes lit up like a fire.

"I'm coming too," She said marching over to us, "Andy how could you not tell me?"

"It only just happened Annabeth," I said honestly.

We continued walking, Annabeth walking with more energy in her step than even Lee. We got back to the cabin and Chiron was on the porch waiting for us, Mr. D had already informed him of the new arrival.

We walked up to the porch and Chiron turned to talk to us "Lee, he seems to be in okay condition, a few scrapes and bruises, but nothing major, he just needs nectar and ambrosia."

"Thanks Chiron," Lee said before heading in the door Annabeth started to follow but Chiron stopped her.

"Let Lee do his thing, sit and talk with me," Annabeth hmphed at sat forcefully down on a chair.

"We don't know if he has anything to do with the prophecy, we can't jump to conclusions, is this understood?"

I nodded and Annabeth looked away

"Annabeth?"

"What?"

"I will allow you to help take care of him, Lee won't need to hang around after this but he will need someone," Annabeth perked up, she was obsessed about this prophecy and Chiron knew that and knew that she wouldn't let up about it until she got answers.

"Great!" she exclaimed as she stood up and went into the big house, Chiron stared at me with a knowing that made me uncomfortable.

"Andy, something's troubling you, what is it?"

"I had a dream, and that boy was in it."

"What was happening in your dream?"

"A golden eagle and a white stallion were fighting on the beach, there was a hurricane as well, and a laugh, cold and bone chilling," Just thinking about the laugh sent shivers down my spine.

"What do you think the eagle and the horse represents?"

"It could be Zeus and Poseidon, but that's too straight forward," it really was, something bigger was happening besides Zeus and Poseidon's feud.

"What do you think the connection is between you and the boy?" He was trying to get me to open up, he knew I was hiding a secret, but I wasn't telling him, not yet anyway the time wasn't right.

"I don't know."

Chiron studied me he knew I had just lied, and I hated that he knew that, "Alright then, you're free to go."

I turned and walked back towards Cabin 11, I decided I would at least try to make space for this new kid.

"Andy," Luke hollered after me and I stopped, "How's the new kid?" word sure spread fast around here.

"He's unconscious, after that I don't know." I said staring at my feet

"Well, let's go get the good old cabin cleaned up shall we, we have a new guest," He put his arm around my shoulders and we walked back toward the Hermes cabin.

 **We all know how full the Hermes' Cabin is so it makes sense that they have to clean it right? Next chapter will cover Percy's first few days at Camp and of course his being claimed.**


	4. Claimed

**Alright I'm not going to spend too much time introducing this since I kind of already did in the last chapter, so enjoy.**

The new boy was awake, and he had introduced himself as Percy Jackson, Annabeth had pounced at the nearest opportunity to give him a tour of camp, and of course there was the "traditional initiation ceremony" given by the Ares cabin. Ugh, I didn't want to watch that, but I was walking through camp when the Bathroom exploded, well not really but water came rushing out of the doorway with Clarisse and her cabin mates being flushed out. Annabeth stepped out of the door soaked from head to toe, Percy followed, dry as a bone. _Oh no, no, no, no, nopity, nope, nope, nope,_ I thought, _this wasn't the answers I was looking for Dad_.

"You are dead, new boy. You are totally dead." Clarisse hollered.

"You want to gargle with toilet water again, Clarisse? Close your mouth," Percy said and Clarisse's cabin mates had to hold her back and haul her to Cabin 5. The audience that had built up moved out of their way. Clarisse was not one to get riled up like that and she would have her revenge, it was never and if it was a when. I walked up to Annabeth and Percy just as Annabeth as saying that she wanted Percy on her Capture the flag team.

"Percy, what was that?" I asked

"I don't know, the pipes just exploded," Percy said, he really had no idea that what had just happened was caused by him.

"Well whatever happened you sure showed Clarisse," I said.

"She really should pick on people her own size," Percy said

"She won't get her fun that way, are you okay Annabeth?" I asked

"I'm fine, a little water never killed an Athena kid," She said,

"Luke wants to talk to you at some point about Capture the flag, probably before we all have to go to the dining pavilion," I said remembering Luke had mentioned something about an alliance but I don't know if he had gotten around to it. The Stoll's were trying to start a prank war with the Apollo cabin, the last time that happened, well it was bad.

"Great, I've been meaning to talk to him, I'm going to finish showing Percy around, I'll see you at dinner Andy,"

"See you," I said and I started walking towards the Pegasus stables, going there sometimes helped me calm down, and the Pegasi were always happy to see me, I'd been the only person they had been able to talk to for a long time.

 _There's our favorite Demigod_ , said a black and white Pegasus that was named Cookie (creative I know, but that's what you get when campers who were 1- hungry and 2- just happened to be eating Oreos name a Pegasus).

 _Got anything sweet for us today?_ Helena asked she was bay colored Pegasus, quite striking to look at in the sun, and the favorite of some of the Apollo campers.

"Not today girls," I said quietly

 _Are you feeling okay Lady Andromeda?_ Asked my favorite Pegasus, she was palomino colored and I named her Misty, and she was the only one who called me by my full first name or put lady before it, no matter how many times I told her not to.

"I'm fine, or at least I will be," I said stroking Misty's nose, sneaking her some of the twizzlers I managed to grab from the camp store (I might not be a kid of Hermes but live with them long enough and you learn how to grab and run).

 _Does this have to do with the new camper we've heard about, how he could possibly be a child of the Big 3_. Cookie said, she was such a gossip horse, Helena was just as bad, only Misty didn't partake in the gossip. Even some of the male Pegasi were huge gossips.

I could feel the tears oncoming, why was I crying, I just found out I wasn't alone and I should be happy, but I wasn't.

 _Andy?_ Misty asked, and I turned and ran, out of instinct towards the Big House. I'm sure anybody who saw me probably thought I was running from a monster or something. I threw open the door of the big house and into the rec room, I collapsed on the chair and hid my face in my knees.

I heard the sound of Chiron's magic wheelchair, and soon his calm voice asked "What's wrong Andy?"

I looked up watching as he came around to face me, "Nothing, I just need to think," I said, my heart was still hammering from my run over here.

"Usually when someone says that nothing's wrong, it means that something usually is." Chiron said calmly, I hated the way that his eyes seemed to look like he knew everything, like he knew my secret.

"I said nothing is wrong okay!" it came out more harshly than I'd intended and it was coupled with a surge of power in my arms, there was a rumbling from the ground, enough to make campers stop and go huh? before continuing with whatever they were doing.

"Andy," Chiron started to say, but I'd lost it, I started crying worse and he handed me a Kleenex box, "This has to do with your father doesn't it?"

I blew my nose and nodded, for a long time I'd been asking myself so many questions, who was my mother, why didn't she want me, why did Triton hate me so much, why was I alone? Now that it seems that I wasn't alone it only introduced more questions, why didn't Dad tell me, what will happen now?

"If you ask him you might find the answers you seek," Chiron said, I hated that it also seemed like he could read my mind.

"All I've been doing for the last 5 years has been asking, I've never gotten an answer, and now I finally get an answer to one of them?" I put a hand over my mouth as soon as I'd said that, _did I really just say that I'd gotten an answer_?

"Things are always more complicated that they seem, Andy my question for you is why won't you let him claim you. He wants to and you are barring him."

"So you know then," I said quietly it wasn't even a question it was a statement

"Yes, I've known since you arrived, Poseidon showed up and wanted me to convince you to accept it. I told him it was your choice, not his, he couldn't force anything on you if you don't want it. So why don't you let him in?"

"I don't want the attention that comes with, I don't want the prophecy, I didn't want to be alone," I said.

"How do you think Percy will feel?"

I thought about it, he would feel alone, and thrust into a unwanted spotlight, unprepared for a prophecy that he would become the focus of. All of the things that I dreaded.

"Like a fish out of water," I said.

"We'll wait and see, the bathroom incident might have been a fluke, he might not even be a child of Poseidon."

Somehow, I highly doubted it, no child of a minor water god had the power to make a bathroom explode.

The next few days were uneventful, I kept waiting for Percy to get claimed, and it didn't come, which didn't ease my anxiety. What if I was wrong, what if he was the child of a minor water god? What would I do if he didn't turn out to be 'Big Three Material,' would I step up to the plate and accept fate?

At sword fighting practice I sat in the stands watching Luke beat Percy time and time again, and the other kids started laughing. Then Percy seemed to spring to action, taken over by his fighting instincts and actually beat Luke. Which was impressive, he didn't repeat the incident and soon enough it was Saturday, time for Capture the Flag.

Annabeth was in the leadership mindset, she'd allied the Athena cabin with the Apollo and Hermes cabins, so she had the most campers on her side, but opposing us was the Ares cabin, allied with the Dionysus, Demeter, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite cabins. Although the Aphrodite kids didn't look like they wanted to fight, the could if they had to. Percy was clumsy and lost, Annabeth told him to be on border patrol (Annabeth what are you thinking putting the new kid on border patrol when Clarisse is out to kill him…Oh never mind I get it, distraction.)

I set out for my job, defend the flag, I was with a kid from the Apollo cabin, we both had our bow and arrows, but also a single sword hanging at our side.

The conch horn blew and the game began, there was no one to find from the red team around, we guarded the flag unopposed, and soon the conch horn blew again and we ran back to the starting point.

"Sword cut, what do you think?" Percy asked showing Annabeth a gash in his shirt. He was standing in the creek; a spear lay broken on the banks.

"No, it _was_ a sword cut, look at it," Annabeth said, and Percy looked bewildered at his injury.

"I - I don't get it," He said.

"Step out of the water, Percy" Annabeth said

"What?"

"Just do it."

He almost fell over, if Annabeth hadn't steadied him he would have fallen face first into sharp rocks.

"Oh, Styx," Annabeth said, putting all the pieces together and figuring out what I'd known since his first day awake, "This is _not_ good. I didn't want . . . I assumed it would be Zeus…."

A loud howl tore through the forest sending shudders down my spine.

"Stand ready! My bow!" Chiron yelled in ancient Greek.

I grabbed an arrow from my quiver and notched it in my bow, a black hound was on the rocks above the creek, its lava red eyes glowing.

"Percy, run!" Annabeth yelled, as she tried to stand between Percy and the hound, but it pounced and I let lose my arrow, as did other archers, all the arrows hit in practically the same place, and the monster fell dead.

I ran over to Annabeth and Percy, Chiron trotted over his bow still in hand.

" _Di immortales!_ " Annabeth said "A hellhound. They don't they're not supposed to.."

"Someone summoned it, someone from inside camp," Chiron said, his voice was worried.

Luke ran over and Clarisse decided to yell "It's all Percy's fault!" Percy summoned it!" _How could Percy have summoned it when he didn't even know he was a Demigod last week?_ I so badly wanted to retort.

"Be quiet child," Chiron said. And the hellhound melted into the ground disappearing.

"You're wounded, Percy get in the water,"

"I'm okay,"

"No you're not, Chiron you need to watch this."

Percy stepped back into the creek and we all watched as the cuts on his chest begin to close, a glowing green trident appeared above Percy's head, and gasps were heard.

"Look, I don't know why…." He stopped when we realized we weren't watching his wounds heal, he looked up just as the trident began to fade.

"Percy, um," Annabeth started "Your father, this is _really_ not good."

"It is determined," Chiron announced.

I knelt and so did the other campers.

"My father?" Percy asked

"Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God," Chiron said.

 **Yup I left it exactly where that chapter left off in the book. Next chapter I want to explain what happened that Andy had to leave Atlantis. So I can not take so long introducing it and you can enjoy. I also bring in her swords because they are special, I don't know what they should be but I'm not having them get disguised as pens or coins, or pendants. I don't know I'm willing to take suggestions, but they already have names. So I might actually post the next chapter tomorrow that would make five days in a row, not bad, if I continue like this I'll be done with this in no time. But I am in school and have classes, work and homework to do so this is more when I get free time that I can work on it. Till next time!**


	5. What have I done?

**We are going back to when Andy was 7 and living under the sea with Poseidon his wife Amphitrite, and their son Triton, yup that sounds like a great family does it not, anyway here we go. Also thanks to RosettaQueen20 for the idea on the rings.**

"I'm not going to fight you, you're a girl, and you're half mortal, I'm a god," Triton laughed as we were on the training grounds in Atlantis.

"So you're afraid to fight me because I'm a girl, and I'm not a god? Or are you just afraid I'm going to kick your godly butt? I thought you weren't afraid of anything Triton," I mocked.

"I'm not afraid of you, I just don't want to fight you," Triton said, his anger was rising, he didn't like it when people though he was afraid.

"That's a sign of cowardice," I said. Mermaids, Mermen, Naiads, Fish and other creatures of the deep sea were starting to gather, all chiming in telling Triton to fight me.

"Alright, you asked for it," Triton said grabbing his sword Tidal from its sheath, I readied myself holding my hands the way that I would hold my swords and called them. They sprung up from the rings that were on both of my pointer fingers, glowing celestial bronze blades with aquamarine inlaid into the hilts, Hurricane and Earthquake were their names translated to English.

Triton lunged, and I ducked turning on a dime and slashing with Earthquake, managing to strike a blow, Triton roared slashing Tidal towards my face, missing my nose by just a centimeter. I fell backward and he brought down his sword and if I hadn't blocked the blow with Hurricane, it would not have been a pretty end for me.

"YEILD!" Triton screamed, his anger was fierce and fast, as Dad said he has the temper of the sea during a hurricane, but wasn't himself a hurricane.

"Never," I said as the ocean current pushed me backwards and up above Triton hollered and the crowd cheered, I saw Amphitrite out of the corner of my eye, she did not look pleased, she turned and walked back into the Palace.

I floated back down to the ocean floor and Triton charged again this time I vaulted over him and struck him with both of my blades. I wasn't making large gashes just light scratches, enough to show him that I could in fact strike a hit, but I was precise enough not to draw blood, or ichor depending on the case.

Triton was slower than he seemed, I had the speed and size advantage, but Triton had the skill advantage, he became more furious in his attacks, and I was matching him blow for blow until I felt my power get drained. Triton once again had the upper hand in the battle, his eyes held a hurricane, and Tidal's point was right at my neck.

"No more Princess Andromeda," Triton said, he looked like he wanted me dead. _I don't want to die_ , I thought and I felt a surge of power roar through me again I screamed in rage and I was back fighting on my feet again, floating above Triton with his sword knocked to the side and both of mine at his neck.

"What?" Triton seemed confused as to how I had done what I just did, in truth I didn't know either.

"YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!" I screamed, the whole crowd was silent the new power that hit me like a riptide, it didn't feel like the power I got when I could control water, or even a surge of strength, this was different, catastrophic level power. Cracks opened in the ocean floor, and a deep rumbling could be heard.

"I wasn't I swear I just wanted to teach you not to mess with me," Triton said, the hurricane gone and replaced by something different. _Fear, Triton was afraid of me?_

The cracks got bigger and the ocean floor started shaking, an earthquake.

"ANDROMEDA!" Yelled a voice, I turned and saw my father, his voice was filled with concern, and his face looked concerned.

The surge of power I felt was gone and I passed out.

I don't know how long I was out but I had a dream about people crying and running from a giant wave. Buildings were either collapsed or partially collapsed, those who could help were grabbing the injured and running as the angry wave crashed onto land, moving fast and swallowing people up. The earth shook and the wave kept coming, faster and faster. A laugh echoed from the earth, _"See what you've done? All this death and destruction, you caused this. You're strong, I could help you. You could harness this new power and topple the gods. You would become more powerful than even your father, the new Queen of the Sea."_ The image shifted and it was Atlantis but it was in ruins, I walked through the throne room and instead of my father sitting on his throne, it was me. _"You could have it all, and I could teach you how to take it."_ The voice said, coming out of the mouth of the 'me' sitting on the throne. The light shifted and my father was on the floor to the left of the throne, ichor all around him, his rule over the ocean toppled.

"NO!" I screamed, I woke up and sat in my bed.

My father looked at me with concern, and sadness.

"I've done something wrong haven't I," I said, he only came to talk to me when I broke the rules

"You've angered Amphitrite, she's allowed you to stay here if you can stay in her good graces, humiliating Triton was not in your best interests."

"There's more to that, Dad what did I do?"

He looked sad, "I really don't think that you want to know what you did."

"Dad tell me, whatever it is I can handle it."

"You caused an earthquake, in the Indian Ocean."

"How bad?"

"Andromeda…."

"Dad tell me, I need to know."

"The mortals registered it as a 7.9 magnitude, and that's not all," He paused, I was silent, "The earthquake also cause a Tsunami."

"Did I…..Did I kill anyone?" I asked, my voice broke, _what had I done_.

"Yes, but I don't know how many, there's a lot of damage, and thousands of mortals are missing."

"I have to leave don't I, I've broken one of your laws and killed people," I couldn't stop my own tears.

"No Andromeda, no, you don't need to leave," He started.

"Yes I do, Zeus will wonder what happened and he'll come to you first, he will know that it wasn't you. He'll discover me," I buried my face in my hands.

"Andromeda…"

"You know what he'll do if he discovers me, if he discovers you broke the oath."

"How did you know about the oath?"

"I can read a book Dad," I said, "I have to leave, I know I do, but where do I go?"

Dad thought for a solid two minutes before he sighed and finally spoke, "You have a choice of where you can go. You know about the Greek and Roman myths, you've seen both sides, you can go to Camp Jupiter, which is in California, or you can go to Camp Half-Blood in New York. Keep in mind you are a Greek demigod, not a Roman one. Whichever you choose you can always come back here."

I thought, I didn't like the fact that Camp Jupiter was named after Zeus's Roman persona, and Camp Half-Blood sounded more friendly.

"I choose Camp Half-Blood."

Dad smiled, "If you wish, you can be my ambassador to Camp Jupiter when you are ready for that."

"Only when I'm ready," I said and I hugged Dad. He helped me pack some of my things in a blue backpack.

"I almost forgot," He reached in his shorts pocket and dug out a box, inside the box was a golden locket. "This belonged to your mother, she told me to give it to you and that when you wanted answers to open it. I've enchanted it to shroud you in a heavy mist that way should you come across any monsters they won't immediately attack, or they might overlook you completely."

"Dad I'll be fine, I know how to fight if I have too."

"Hopefully it won't come to that," he said and gave me one last hug before I grabbed onto a shark fin and took off towards my destination. Except when the shark dropped me off, I knew I wasn't in New York. I was in Connecticut.

 **I have her in Connecticut so she can meet with Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia. Grover hasn't found them yet, so he isn't here yet. Also the earthquake is in reference to a actual earthquake and Tsunami that occurred in 2000 in Indonesia.**


	6. The Beginning of the End

**Back to Camp, it might be a scrambled chapter but I had a lot on my mind that I wanted to cover, and I had two exams this week hence the not having posted anything since the last chapter. Anyway this is pre quest so I hope you enjoy this, things will be pretty straight forward after this, or they should be at least.**

When night came after Capture the Flag, the whole camp was still reeling, a Son of Poseidon and a hellhound, which only proved that the monsters would stop at nothing to tear him to shreds. I stood up to walk out of the cabin but Luke whispered "Where are you going?" I froze, he'd never noticed before when I'd snuck out.

"I need some fresh air," I said

"Me too," He said walking over to me, "Let's go."

We walked to the door and stepping out onto the cabin's porch. I was nervous, I didn't know why but I was, something told me to keep my guard up.

"What's bothering you?" Luke asked

 _None of your business_ , I wanted to say but I decided I didn't want to answer.

"Your wondering why he made it to camp, when Thalia couldn't. You're thinking its not fair." Luke said

 _If you only knew the truth Luke_ , "No, why would I think that," I said

"You know about the Great Prophecy, he's a child of the Big 3, that means that he becomes the focus of the prophecy. That prophecy should have been Thalia's, not his."

"What makes you think he can't fulfill the prophecy?"

"He's had no training, doesn't know anything about the prophecy, and he doesn't seem like a fighter."

"He's getting better Luke, give him time,"

"We don't have the time,"

The way he said we sent shivers down my spine.

"There's another one out there, I know there is, another child of the big 3 that could better fill the prophecy, and I'm going to find them,"

"What makes you so certain of that?"

Luke was silent, "Andy, you're a smart girl, if the time comes for the prophecy to be fulfilled, I know you will choose the right side to fight for." He gave me a dark smile, the moonlight emphasized his scar, which gave him more of a menacing look. He went back in the cabin leaving me alone outside, I jumped the steps and ran towards the beach.

The storm was raging around camp, I don't know how much longer Zeus would keep the weather from hitting camp.

"DAD!" I hollered at the waves "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! TALK TO ME!"

I didn't get a response, but a Hippocampi surfaced the water in the distance. I looked around making sure I wasn't being watched by anybody on the shore. The coast was clear and I started walking into the water, urging the current to carry me to the hippocampi.

"Let's go buddy," I said as soon as I had a secure hold. We took off, towards where Atlantis was. We moved fast, the current was helping, which must mean Dad was anxious to talk to me. When we arrived, I swam down the corridors towards the throne room.

"You dare show back up here," I heard from one of the doors, "You don't belong here anymore."

"Good to see you too Triton," I said stopping and watching him swim up to me.

"Why are you even here? You weren't summoned." He said

"I actually think I was, plus I have questions and I expect answers." I said

"You don't deserve any answers," Triton said before swimming off.

Yup, not much had changed in 5 years, Triton was still the world's worst (half-) brother.

I walked into the throne room and Poseidon was pacing, Amphitrite was standing in a corner, when she saw me she narrowed her eyes, "My Lord, you have a visitor."

Dad stopped pacing and looked at me, "Ah yes of course."

"I will go check the forges and weaponry my lord," she said excusing herself from the throne room.

"Andromeda…" He started

"I go by Andy now," I said crossing my arms

"Well then Andy, I'm assuming you have questions,"

"Oh lots, why don't we start with the, why didn't you ever tell me I wasn't your only child with a mortal?"

"It would have been dangerous, it would have gotten you both killed,"

"Okay how about this one, I had a dream before he showed up at camp, and he was in it. Why was he in my dream, besides being my half-brother?"

"You'll have to discover that on your own," he looked down almost as if he was, ashamed?

"Why did I ever think I could get answers from you!" I shouted, and a sad look came in his eyes.

"You will get answers in time, I told you the locket holds more answers than I can give,"

"You said it would open when I was ready, I've been trying for the past 5 years to get it open and I haven't been able to open it," to prove it I tried opening it and it didn't budge.

"I said when you were ready yes, but you've always been ready for the answers, but you aren't yet ready to accept those answers as truth, you would fight them once you found them out. You must be willing to accept that you are my daughter, then you will get the answers you want. You have to let the ghosts of the past go," He said.

For once, he made sense, a little bit, my ghosts were not something I liked talking about. I was haunted by Thalia, and by the people that died in the Earthquake and Tsunami I'd caused. All those people caused me to be scared. I was afraid of my own power, I was always terrified that the earth was going to open and swallow me whole. I was afraid of my failures, and mistakes that I had made and ever will make.

"I can't," I said quietly

"You will, when you are ready, but for now, go back to camp, both you and Percy are in more danger than you know."

"Danger from who?"

"I can't tell you that, but you will both need each other sooner than you think, now get back before they notice you are missing,"

I couldn't argue with that plus he wasn't going to give me any more answers, so I swam away and found the Hippocampus who took me here to take me back. I snuck back into the Hermes cabin with no difficulty. An hour later the cabin began to wake up and I was tired, I needed caffeine, badly.

Percy moved from Cabin 11, to Cabin 3, and while he seemed excited there was something that he was trying to hide, I only got one look at what he was really feeling, misery. The hellhound attack heightened everyone's defenses and not as many people wanted to be around Percy, because now he was the son of the sea god, a child of the Big 3 and not to mention a major draw for monsters.

Nobody from the Hermes Cabin wanted to fight with Percy anymore at sword practice, Luke became his main tutor, and that scared me a little. I did on occasion fight Percy, but only because Luke made me. I had to let him beat me because I was supposed to be not good at sword fighting, at least that was what I was telling people so I must keep up the act.

After a few nights I had another dream, once again Percy and I were on the beach a city scape behind us.

"What city is that?" I asked but I didn't get an answer from Percy, I waved a hand in front of my face and he didn't even blink. I tried to shake him but my hands went right through. So, I can see him but he can't see me? Is that's what is happening here? I looked closer at the city, there were palm trees and low hills. Where was this Florida? San Francisco? Los Angeles? I didn't know but It was not New York.

Two men were fighting down the beach a way, they were wearing Greek tunics trimmed in blue and green. I recognized the one in the green trimmed tunic as Dad, and the one in blue as Zeus. They fought and lightning flashed with every blow, the clouds became darker and the waves angrier.

"Give It Back! Give It Back!" Yelled Zeus.

"STOP IT! STOP FIGHTING!" Percy yelled, and the ground shook, something told me I was causing this and laughter billowed from the earth, the same voice from my dream after my accident came calling, "Come down, little hero, come down!" And the ground opened up below Percy. I tried grabbing him but his footing slipped and my hand passed through his, and the ground ate him up whole. The laughter continued _"This will be your fate too if you don't submit,"_ Then the ground shook and swallowed me as well.

I jumped out of my bed almost hitting my head on the top of the bunk. Thunder was rumbling outside; great things were getting way too intense, far too quickly. I got ready for the day, throwing on one of my Camp Half-Blood Shirts. I tried opening the locket just for good measure, but as per usual no budge. I made sure that I had the rings that called Hurricane and Earthquake, granted they would return to me if I ever dropped them anywhere, but if they were stolen it was a different story. I slipped them on my pinky fingers, I rotated where I had them, sometimes they were on my pointer fingers, but today I felt like they needed to be on my pinky's.

I walked around the cabins, noticing a young girl at the hearth, she was there almost every morning and evening, but I didn't see her at any other times during the day. I had a feeling she wasn't mortal or even a demigod, she never said anything but she was always there.

I walked over to the big house, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were all coming out of the Big House, Grover looked terrified, so did Percy but he also looked determined, Annabeth looked confident and prepared.

"Let me guess you guys got offered a quest?" I asked

"Yeah," said Percy, rather unenthusiastically

"What did you think of the oracle?"

"Uh…."

"Everyone has that reaction the first time they see it. So what was your prophecy?"

Percy looked like he really didn't want to say it again, but Annabeth nudged him "Tell her, come on,"

"You shall go west, and face the god who has turned. You shall find what was stolen, and see it safely returned." He stopped

"Is that the whole thing?" I asked a little concerned, the Oracle's prophecies were riddles, and they sometimes had two different interpretations. Percy was holding something back, I don't know what but the look in his eye gave it away. Something bad was going to happen on his quest and he was hoping if he didn't talk about it, it wouldn't happen.

"Yep," Percy said, looking down at his feet (he was a terrible liar).

"We leave right away tomorrow morning, we should have plenty of time to get to LA, get the bolt, and get back here before the Solstice." Annabeth said

Quests normally didn't work like that, something was going to derail this and I wish I knew what it was.

"I will let you guys go pack then, can't have you late to your quest now can we." I said, letting them walk past before I walked into the Big House.

"Chiron, can I talk to you?"

"Yes Andy, what is it?" Chiron asked

"I had another dream," I said, starting with the easy part of the conversation

"Oh? Do tell."

"Percy was there again, I could see him, but he couldn't see me. Zeus and Poseidon were fighting on the beach in a city that had palm trees, and a voice taunted Percy and I before the earth swallowed us whole."

"Hmmmm," Chiron said, "It seems to be that you have a bit more control over your dreams than Percy which is why you could see him but he couldn't see you."

"Has that ever happened before?"

"Not to my knowledge, not in recent history anyway."

"So this dream, I still think there is more than one meaning than the obvious apparent that Poseidon and Zeus are going to fight."

Chiron pulled a pen out of his pocket, and uncapped it, a glowing Celestial Bronze sword sprung up. I had only ever seen one sword that looked like that, and it was right before I left Atlantis. "Where did you get that?"

"Your father gave it to me, it's for Percy."

"He was here?"

"Shortly after you arrived here he came and told me about you."

"He's giving Anaklusmos to Percy?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just I always thought he was going to give it to Triton."

"This is not a weapon for a god, it was designed for a Demigod."

"That way Percy isn't defenseless."

"Was there something else you wanted to discuss with me?" Chiron asked, putting the cap back on Anaklusmos, translated as Riptide.

"Yes, I'm going to follow them. This isn't a request it's a statement, you can't stop me. I will not let anything happen to those three. I need answers and I have a feeling Percy can help me find those answers."

"Well I can't stop you, not if you have been given an order to go by a god," Chiron said, "Good luck Andy."

 **She's kind of accepting Percy, but at the same time she isn't. I wanted to give an explanation as to why she hasn't opened the locket yet, since she really wants to know about her past. She's afraid of who she is, and what she can do, the past is haunting her and she's trying to move on and finding it more difficult. So next chapter will begin the quest. I didn't want Andy to be a part of the quest group because more than 3 tends to be deadly, and I don't want to change terribly much of the original story, other than adding in Andy and a few other characters that you will meet in the future.**


	7. Great Escape

**Alright here's the beginning of the quest, and like I said before, Andy is not going on the quest as anything with more than multiples of 3 tends to be deadly, so she's tailing them on her own quest of sorts.**

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover took off in the van, I watched from the hill, Chiron let me be, didn't even say a word. I looked at Thalia's tree, "I won't fail again, I will right my wrongs, I won't let what happened to you happen to anyone else."

Thunder boomed overhead, I ran back down the hill, towards the Pegasus stables, only stopping to grab my bag that I had already packed from the Hermes Cabin.

"Misty, you ready to go?" I asked stepping inside

"Where are you going?" Asked Luke who was standing in a corner of the stables.

"I just want to fly with Misty that's all," I said, trying to hide my backpack.

"You are a terrible liar Andromeda," The way he said my name made my skin crawl, he knew I didn't like my full name.

"What do you want Luke?" I said trying to get closer to Misty but Luke stepped in my path.

"Oh you know exactly what I want from you. I know who you are, what you've done, and what you can do," He smiled menacingly, pulling a sword from its sheath, it was different from other blades, celestial bronze and steel, deadly to demigods, mortals, and very dangerous to gods.

"What do you mean?"

"I have sources of information, I've known for a while now who your godly parent was, I was hoping that my little escapade at the Solstice would have been enough for Poseidon to out you, but no it just shook another child of the sea god from the woodworks. So come on Daughter of Poseidon, show me what you can do. I've heard so much, about all of the destruction that you caused in 2000."

"Stop, Luke stop, this isn't you," I was scared, yeah I wasn't afraid to admit that, Luke was taller than me, older than me, and much buffer.

Thunder rolled through the valley, "Do you want to be a pawn of the gods for the rest of your life? Or do you want the freedom to choose your own destiny?" The ground shook slightly and Luke smiled, "There we go, I've hit a nerve."

I found my anchor, my calm in the storm, and the shaking stopped. I called my swords and they gleamed in the light, Luke looked shocked to see that I had swords in my hands. "Luke, stop, I don't want to do this," my voice shook but only ever so slightly.

"But I want it," Luke said and he lunged, the Pegasi whinnied and snorted, trying to stop, the fight. I blocked the sword and ended up with my back towards Misty _I need a quick escape here girl_ , I thought to her.

 _Working on it Andy, but Luke kind of locked the gate on me_

Well there went my brilliant plan of getting out bursting on a Pegasus, I was just going to have to beat Luke at combat.

Luke swung the sword, "What do you think of my new sword?"

"It's deadly," I commented as I blocked with Hurricane and thrust with Earthquake.

"It's called Backbiter, It will bring the end of the gods," Luke said, knocking Hurricane out of my hand.

"The end of the gods will only come when the sun is swallowed whole," I said

"Textbook, the Titans were toppled by their children, and now the gods will be toppled by theirs."

 _Bingo!_ I had an idea, I concentrated on the water in the troughs of the stables, and then _whoosh_ the water began flowing out between me and Luke, Luke stopped fighting, lowering his sword, "I will not be a part of a regime that includes a horrible plan like that," I said pushing the water higher and backing towards Misty's stable.

"You are making a mistake,"

"I've only made one mistake, and I would say that joining you would not be my greatest triumph." I slashed Earthquake and broke the lock, Hurricane had turned back into a ring and returned to me.

"Percy won't succeed in his quest, he will fail, and he will die," Luke said

"No he won't, I said Misty burst out of her gate and I swung myself on, the water fell to the ground and Misty ran out, Luke slashed but I blocked and we were gone. Flying into the air.

 _That kid has problems_ , Misty said

"You're telling me," I said feeling the rain against my face as we flew over Long Island Sound.

 _Where are, we going to?_

"We have to find Percy, but don't let him see us, he can't know we are following him,"

 _You got it, find one Son of Poseidon_.

We flew over a smoking bus and I wondered if something had happened there, we flew all the way across into New Jersey when I had a sudden feeling of panic, "What's down there?" I said pointing to a glowing sign below us on the ground

 _I don't like the feeling that place gives off, but that's where Percy is._

"Land, I need to know what's down there," We landed in front of the sign and I read it, "Auntie Em's Garden Gnome Emporium? Why does that not sound welcoming," I said walking through the statues that decorated the outside of the warehouse. I studied each of the faces, always a face of fear, no happy smiles or even the typical resting face that most statues have. I heard lots of noises coming from inside the warehouse, "Stay here," I told Misty, "If the others come out before I get back, hide, don't let them see you."

I cautiously walked into the warehouse, moving behind objects towards the back of the warehouse where Annabeth, Grover, and Percy were all standing around with something between them in several bags and a box that Percy was just putting that into, I inched closer being careful not to remain seen.

"They're not going to like that, they'll think you're impertinent," Grover said.

Percy dropped some drachmas in a pouch attached to the box and it floated before disappearing with a pop.

"I am impertinent," Percy said, I wondered what he had put in the box, he had to have sent it to the gods, based on the way Grover was talking, but what was it? Then it clicked, Em or M, statues frozen in fear, Medusa. She had been back all this time and nobody had noticed?

I snuck back out of the workshop, _What happened?_ Misty asked trotting up to me

"Medusa," was all I said, I walked into the woods, but not too far off to not be able to keep an eye on the questing trio. They made camp and decided to take shifts watching, Grover talked with Percy about his wanting to go find Pan, and Percy fell asleep, I dozed off with my back against Misty, who had settled down, she folded her wing around me like a blanket and before I knew it I was asleep.

For once I didn't have a dream, not about the ghosts that haunt me, not about Poseidon and Zeus fighting, but actual peaceful sleep. I wondered if it had anything to do with me sleeping with Misty. When I woke up I opened up my backpack and ate a granola bar and drank some of my water. I heard arguing from Percy's campsite, and peeked through the bushes, "I'm not saying hello to a pink poodle, forget it," said Percy, I looked over to Grover and sure enough there was a bright pink poodle. It took all I had in me not to laugh at the argument about Percy saying hello to a poodle. "There's an Amtrak station half a mile that way. According to Gladiola, the westbound train leaves at noon."

 **I didn't know if I wanted Luke to know about her being a Daughter of Poseidon, but then I kind of figured he found out somehow, either Kronos whispered it in his ear or he found out from someone else. I also will kind of explain the connection between Misty and Andy in some chapter in the future. Next chapter is St. Louis, oh goody we all remember how wonderful that chapter was in the books.**


	8. Mother of MonstersUgly Monsters

**Alright we are now on the way to St. Louis, since there actually isn't that much that happens in St. Louis (Just kidding there is a lot). I wanted to give a little background on Misty and Andy's friendship. Also I'm setting up something for a later fic (cause obviously there are so many books set in this universe, I'm gonna do them all (What have I gotten myself into). Anyway so all of these chapters are kind of hodge podge.**

Two days, it took them two days to get from New Jersey to St. Louis, Missouri. Misty and I took breaks after flying for about 5 hours, but because Misty was a fast flyer we caught up in no time at all. I hadn't had the time to get my bag packed with all the food and water supplies, thanks to a certain Son of Hermes, gods why was he acting like this? I mean I understood why some children had vendettas against the gods, especially those that were unclaimed, they felt like they had been ignored by their parents.

Misty dropped me off at the Amtrak station after the trio disembarked, _I'll keep my eye on you and them from the sky, if anything happens I will come and get you_. Misty said before flying up again. She was loyal to me, and had every reason, I was the only person she could 'talk' to at camp, well until Percy came.

That wasn't the only reason though, when I was 10 after spending 3 years at camp, I wanted to see New York for myself and experience an actual school. Chiron had agreed and so I went to a public school, one that had a satyr stationed of course.

So, I started 4th grade, one of the teachers was an old camper, a daughter of Apollo, she allowed me to wait in the music room while I waited for Argus, and she began teaching me how to play the piano. About halfway through the fall of that year, she told me that she needed me to take something back to camp when Argus got me, so after my lesson, she went into her office and came out with a baby Pegasi on a lead.

"I need you to take good care of her okay, she's going to need a lot of love,"

"How did you find her?" I said as I petted her nose, she nuzzled my hand and sniffed my pockets. I pulled out the carrots from lunch that I didn't eat and she ate them.

"I found her in an alley this morning on my way here, I don't know what happened to her mother."

I wouldn't know what happened to Misty's mother until a year later, when she finally opened to me. Her mother died defending Misty from a Cyclops, so we relied on each other, I was the only demigod she let ride on her back, she liked the other demigods, but as soon as they tried to ride her, she would balk and fight. She almost got kicked out of camp after she threw Clarisse into the canoe lake, after she had tried to force a bridle on Misty. Misty wasn't wild, but she wasn't tame either, and that's why I liked her. We had a bond, I knew that if I was ever in a dire situation I could count on her to get me out.

I watched the trio head in the direction of the Gateway Arch, and followed at a safe distance. I watched as the three of them got into the 'elevator' that went to the top of the arch, and stayed at the bottom. I mean what could possibly happen while they were in the Arch, nothing right? Annabeth and Grover got out of the car, where was Percy? I heard a loud explosion and saw some debris raining down from the top of the arch, and a minute later I thought I saw someone falling into the river, Misty dive bombed towards me and I climbed on, I didn't know that the mortals saw, but they were all running in the opposite direction so I doubt it would really be noticed too much.

Misty flew me to the top of the arch and there was a woman with scaly green skin and a Chimera, she was staring at the water and laughing to herself.

"Sonny don't fret, you still have some tasty morsels," She said, her attention turning to a family that was trapped.

"Didn't anyone tell you that you aren't supposed to play with food?" I asked, this caused the Chimera and the woman to turn their attention to me.

"Well, looks like you have the opportunity for lunch and a desert sonny," The woman said, the Chimera growled and a column of fire erupted from its mouth, Misty dodged.

"You should really at least have the decency to tell me who is going to eat me before actually feeding me to their pet,"

"The Chimera is not my pet, he is my son, I am Echidna, mother of monsters."

"Well your son, is rather ugly, I also think you should leave that nice family alone, they've had enough trauma for one day."

"My son, is not ugly," Echidna screeched, Misty dodged another fire blast,

 _What are you going to do?_ Misty asked, I didn't have my bow so I couldn't exactly kill in one shot, All I had was my swords, and those were better for close combat not aerial combat.

"Can you find me another way in?" I asked Misty quietly so that Echidna couldn't hear.

"Are you a coward? Or are you a hero?" Echidna mocked, grabbing the boy by his shirt and pulling towards the hole in the Arch. Police were gathering around the base and working their way to getting up to the top. It wouldn't be long before they were all Monster chow.

"Too late," I whispered to Misty "Fly down and back up as fast as you can I'm gonna try and hit them both at once.

 _What about the boy?_

"We have to be fast but we can catch him,"

 _Great_ , Misty dived as the Chimera fired on us again, I held on to her mane as she sped back upwards and I clung with my knees, my swords sprung up and Echidna and Chimera came into focus, I plunged both my swords into the Chimera jumped off Misty and pulled my swords out, the Chimera crumbled to dust.

"YOU KILLED MY SON!" Echidna screamed, lunging at me with her forked tongue. I slashed and cut off her head, she crumbled to ash and Misty beat her wings until the ash and dust was flying off in the wind.

The boy, was on the floor near the opening, thank the gods that Echidna hadn't dropped him, his parents ran up to him and pulled him away, the elevator made noise and it signaled that it was coming up, I didn't have much time.

"All you saw was a bag next to the wall and it exploded, someone left a bomb and was hoping to hurt someone, you were lucky to not be near the explosion when the bomb went off, you also were the only ones up here nobody else," I said, they all nodded in agreement but their eyes went out of focus for a while. I was actually glad that I had learned how to manipulate the mist because I jumped on Misty and we flew back off. I saw the trio getting back on the Amtrak train, here we go again. One more adventure after another.

 **Yay next stop is the trio meeting with Ares, the tunnel of love, and the Lotus Hotel (That is going to be fun, I guarantee you will like it). Primarily I'm going to cover the Lotus Hotel cause there really isn't a need for Andy to be at the water park, but I will include it a little bit. So sorry these are getting more sporadic in me posting these chapters, but I will at least try to post once a week.**


	9. Lotus

**Yeah I condensed the Denver and Lotus Hotel Chapters into one because I don't have Andy with the group, so she isn't going to have the same experiences. So**

So, after Percy climbed out of the Mississippi River, the trio continued on their way and on June 14th they made it safely on the Amtrak train to Denver, Colorado, Misty and I had to fly through building winds and storms. Zeus really needed to chill, the solstice wasn't for another 7 days. When I got to Denver, I found them at a car wash, talking with Luke via Iris Message.

 _Don't trust Luke_ , I wanted to yell but that would probably ruin any chance they had of ever making it back to New York with the Master Bolt. So, I just watched, and listened, the word had leaked out about Poseidon and Zeus fighting, and now the cabins were all taking sides? Luke probably spilled the beans after I left, had he mentioned that I was gone?

"Aphrodite, Ares, and Apollo are backing Poseidon, and Athena is backing Zeus."

Percy then began spilling everything, why did he have such a blabbermouth?

Luke started talking again while I fumed "It had to be Hades who took the master bolt. He was there at Olympus at the winter solstice, I was chaperoning a field trip and we saw him."

"But Chiron said the gods can't take each other's magic items directly," Percy said looking slightly confused, good he was skeptical.

I decided I wanted to go for a walk, maybe kill a monster, I didn't know what I wanted to do, but I walked away, finally sitting on a bench in a park and just thinking. I don't know how long I sat there waiting but Misty finally found me after talking a much-needed break.

 _Your friends left Denver, something happened at an old waterpark, and this guy with a large motorbike told them how to get a ride to Las Vegas._

"Thanks Misty, let's get going, we don't want to lose them," I climbed on Misty's back and we took off. At least Las Vegas wasn't that far of a flight compared to the last two. I watched from the air as the three of them initiated a free all the animals from a van, it was entertaining to watch but something told me that what was going on with the van was not legal.

"Misty drop me off somewhere near them, If I need you I will call." Misty dropped me in an alley that we determined to be free of Monsters and I ran after the trio, keeping a safe distance as they walked toward a building who's sign said Lotus Hotel and Casino. I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach but walked in after them.

The lobby was full of games, old style and new style, I didn't like this place, not one bit, I lost sight of all of them and suddenly a bellhop was next to me "Welcome to the Lotus Casino. Here's your Room key."

"Uh, no thanks," I said trying to push the card he was handing me away.

"Please I insist, your bill has been taken care of and there will be not extra charges or tips demanded."

"I said no thank you," I tried walking away but then the bellhop was in front of me.

"Your room is 4044, please, you look weary."

I didn't like the thought of staying here, all my instincts told me to run the opposite direction back out of the doors, but I couldn't leave Percy and the others behind, not when we still had 7 days until the quest was over.

"Fine but I am leaving right after I take a shower, and maybe get some coffee or something," I said taking the room key and marching over to the elevator.

I got on the elevator and pushed the button for the floor it said my room was on, when it stopped at the floor, someone with Ombre hair that went from a deep purple to bubblegum pink almost ran into me trying to get onto the elevator,

"Excuse me," I said, my tone sounding more offended than I'd intended.

"I'm sorry, I just really don't watch where I'm going, hardly ever, I'm so clumsy I literally just broke the TV in my room and I want to go tell Management about it. Also, I've been told I really don't stop talking very much and that I tend to ramble on and on about little to nothing," She gasped for air

"I can tell," I said sarcastically and tried to walk away, but she followed me.

"My name's Dezirae, what's yours?"

"Andy," I said simply keeping my eyes forward and looking for my room.

"Huh, you don't look like an Andy."

"It's the short version of my name that I prefer."

"Oh, so what's it short for?"

"If I tell you will you leave me alone?"

She thought, "Maybe."

"It's short for Andromeda."

"OOOOOO! I like it, why do you shorten it it's so pretty?"

"I shorten it because I really don't like it."

"How do you not like your name Andromeda was important in mythology."

"Her parents chained her to a rock to be sacrificed to a sea monster because her mother thought that she was more beautiful than the goddess Hera. Does that sound important to you?"

"Perseus rescued her and they lived happily, it's one of very few myths with a happy ending."

"Yes, for a normal princess and a demigod son of Zeus, I don't think that myth applies to me." I said trying to keep walking, and I finally found my room, the door had the same flower design as the entrance to the hotel did.

"Huh, this is the first door in the hotel that has had that flower on it, you must be special."

"How are you still here?" I said turning around to finally look at her face, first looking directly at her eyes, I was told I had a glare that could rival Athena's, but I'd been on the receiving side of Annabeth's glares and hers were terrifying. This little bouncy piece of cotton candy in front of me had lavender colored eyes, her hair was cut so it was just above her shoulders. She was about my age, maybe a half an inch shorter than me though.

"Because you're fascinating."

"How am I fascinating?" She was seriously annoying me, I didn't know who she thought she was but I was 2 seconds from losing it and causing an earthquake that would make this whole hotel and casino thing collapse.

"You just are, it's not everyone who walks in here that knows about Mythology. You would get along great with this one kid and his sister, especially the boy, he LOVES Mythomagic."

"Okay, Okay stop talking, I just want to get a shower and then I'm out of here okay, so just leave me be," I held my hands in exasperation and turned around and was about to swipe my keycard when I remembered something.

"Lotus flowers."

"What?" miss Cotton Candy head was still behind me.

"In mythology there's the Lotus eaters, they trap you in their lair for centuries, and then they eat you. What year is it?"

"Uh…. June?"

"What year is it?"

"2004."

I turned and started running back towards the elevator,

"Hey wait for me."

I clambered onto the elevator and Dezirae climbed on with me.

"You run really fast," she said breathing heavy, "I don't usually run, not my style."

"Okay who are you?"

"I told you I'm Dezirae."

"Yeah I got that but what are you?"

"Uh, I'm the daughter of a god."

"Which one?"

"I'm not at liberty to say right now," she said crossing her arms across her chest.

We got to the ground floor and back into the lobby, and the bellhops kept trying to get me to go to the arcade space.

"No leave me alone."

"We insist," said three of them at the same time

"If you keep insisting I will skewer you and turn you all into kabobs."

"That's not very nice," said Dezirae.

"I'm trying to get out of here, I'm on a time sensitive mission done and It's imperative that the mission succeeds."

I made it to the doors with Dezirae almost tripping and falling over the doorframe as we stepped back out into Las Vegas.

It was not the same time that I entered the hotel. I entered about midafternoon and now the sun was just rising. I grabbed a newspaper, June 21st, "MISTY!" I hollered, and a few minutes later she landed in front of us.

 _I was so worried about you, I didn't hear from you so I kept watching, who's that?_

"That's Dezirae she's not important right now,"

"You can talk to the Pegasus?" I chose to ignore her for the moment

"Misty, I need you to get me to LA, as soon as possible."

"I'm coming with," Dezirae said.

"NO!" I turned and said to her.

 _It's alright, I like her_ , I turned and looked at Misty, this was the first time she was meeting this demigod and she already thought that she was okay?

"Okay fine, whatever you can come but just, don't talk." I said and I climbed on and then helped her up. "Time to go make sure this quest doesn't fail."

 **So Dezirae is a character that a friend of mine actually came up with the initial idea for, and I was thinking before she mentioned Dezirae that I wanted to add in another OC, but I didn't know who their godly parent would be and what their name would be. So the two of us have been planning out Dezirae's character and orgin for the past week. She is a unique character that is going to be a blast to include in the future parts of these books. Also a Nico and Bianca reference had to be made (is it still too soon, yeah pretty sure that almost 10 years is still too soon).**


	10. Tensions Rise

**So this picks up after Percy and company escape the Underworld and towards the end of Percy's fight with Ares. I'm sure you will like this chapter, but big thanks to my friend who basically created Dezirae, and spending time helping me write the dialogue between her and Andy, (She knows Dezirae and I know Andy so we just typed back and forth, it was fun). Also there is mild language so you've been warned.**

Misty flew as fast as she could and we made it to LA within the hour, and something told me that something was going on, maybe it was the smoke that was rising above the LA skyline, but there was a fight going on. Misty flew to the origin of the smoke, Santa Monica Pier, Percy, Annabeth and Grover were all fighting some guy in a biker outfit, not just a guy, a god. Only one god would be this invested in a fight with a demigod, Ares. They were in the water, and the waves were hitting Percy on the back, I watched as the water seemed to calm down around Percy but begin to become more rocky and forceful behind him. Ares was overconfident that he would win, you could see it on his face. I smirked, I knew what game Percy was playing, I had played it so many times against Triton.

Just as Ares raised his sword Percy release the tide and rocketed over Ares, and Percy stabbed Ares in the heel, and Ares roared, louder than I had ever heard anyone roar in my life. Ichor hit the ocean with a sizzle, and he looked as if he was going to go in for a kill, but then he stopped, and a tension that I had been feeling since the Winter Solstice was suddenly released, and I realized that it felt as if I hadn't breathed in 6 months.

I didn't hear whatever Ares said to Percy, I felt as if I didn't want to know, but he started glowing.

"Look Away," Dezirae said from behind me and in all honesty, I forgot she was there.

"Misty go," I said and we flew in the opposite direction. Only flying back when puffball said we were safe to go back.

I saw Percy handing something to one of the Furies, _That's the Helm of Darkness, more than one thing was stolen at the Solstice_ , Misty said. I was impressed that Luke had managed that.

"It's not over yet, he still has to get that back to Olympus. Only then can a full-scale World War Three be prevented." I said

"So, what are we going to do?" Dezirae asked

"Nothing, we are going to do nothing, they know how they can get back to New York, I just hope that Zeus doesn't blast them out of the sky."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because Percy is a son of Poseidon, he belongs in the water not in the sky, that Zeus' territory and he will smite him out of the sky unless he's riding on a Pegasus, it's the only safe way for a child of Poseidon to fly."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I have to visit someone, I need answers,"

"From?"

"Hades,"

"No, I will not come with you into the Underworld."

"Not looking like that you won't, you're far too…. colorful," I said.

She looked at her shirt, it was neon pink, more 80s style than 2000s style. "But I like this shirt,"

"No, we need to change, I can't go to the underworld in a bright orange shirt that screams 'Hey I'm a half-blood please take turns trying to kill me,' You don't need any more attention than your hair already grabs."

"Well what do you suppose we do then, little miss knows everything about everything."

"I don't know everything, that's Annabeth's job, but thanks I try."

"I get the feeling it doesn't take you long to make others angry, and that it happens fairly often, am I right?"

"Yup, not very many people like me, though I am a very likeable person,"

"I find that hard to believe, anyway so about this outfit change, I don't have any other clothes. So it's either me wearing this shirt, or no shirt at all,"

"I really don't want to envision that, but no we are going shopping you nutcase,"

"Darn it would have been fun to see your reaction, but shopping is fun to,"

"You sound like a child of Aphrodite."

"Rude, I'm far less self-centered thank you very much."

"I highly doubt that but we'll see."

"Well someone is certainly perched on her high horse, you need a hand getting down?"

"Yes, I am on a flying horse, we are very high off the ground and Misty will drop you into the Pacific Ocean if I tell her too, so watch it."

"Nah, I don't think so, besides I've fallen from higher places, and look at that I'm still here."

"That's a shame, I really would have loved to see you go splat."

 _Can we focus here, I'm tired of being stationary. Where am I flying to? Also tell Dezirae that she needs to hang on tighter unless she really wants to fall off._

"I am not telling her to hang on, she's an annoying iridescent cotton candy child, I want her to fall off,"

"I'm not even offended, Cotton candy tastes fucking amazing, and too bad, you're stuck with me for a while longer," she tightened her grip on my waist.

"Ugh, fine, whatever, also you're how old? You really shouldn't be using language like that," I feel her chin resting on my shoulder

"But it makes my sentences as colorful as I am," she whispered quietly into my right ear, making me extremely uncomfortable.

"I will push you off this Pegasus if you do that ever again,"

"Okay, fine, you can win this round," she chuckled, as if she was amused by this whole situation. "So where are we going shopping, If you say anything other than Hot Topic I might actually consider jumping."

"Never took you for the type that would go to Hot Topic, but really where else is there to shop for an underworld disguise?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised by the unexpected things that I have up my sleeve,"

Misty grumbled something about us bickering like an old married couple before flying towards the nearest mall. We landed in the back of the store and Dezirae and I dismounted.

"Wait here, it shouldn't take us too long to get shirts and get out," I told misty feeding her the last of the sugar cubes I had in my backpack. We both ran to the front of the store and walked into the air conditioning.

Dezirae immediately ran over to the section where they had the band shirts and picked up a Fall Out Boy shirt, "How about this one _Andromeda_?"" she said mockingly.

"Don't ever call me that again Rainbow, unless you want an arrow sticking out of your chest."

"Well at least I'd have your attention focused on me, but fine, Angry Andy,"

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Besides I like this shirt more," I picked up a My Chemical Romance shirt "This is more my style anyway."

"At least you have good taste in something, but that just means I get this one for myself," she grinned at the Fall Out Boy shirt like she'd just won if from the carnival.

"Well at least we can agree on something, that these two bands are awesome. Now let's go pay for these and get out of here."

"Oh? We're actually gonna pay for these?"

"Well yeah, you didn't think we were actually going to steal them, did you?"

"It wouldn't be my first time, and I didn't know you were such a goody-two-shoes."

"Well excuse me little miss rebel, I actually had rules to follow when I was growing up, the consequences weren't so nice if I broke them."

"You think I didn't have strict rules as a kid? Well guess what, I did and maybe, just maybe, that's why I don't like rules now, did you ever think of that _Princess_?"

I was going to respond, but a hissing voice behind me made me stop,

"Look what Olympus delivered, fresh meat," I dared look and there were three Empousa walking towards us.

"I didn't think your kind liked this store, the last one of you that I fought despised this place,"

"This is where all the best food sources go, all of that moping, sulking make the food just the perfect amount of salt.

"Oi not all emos are dark sulking and moping, you overly synthetic pieces of…"

"Now is not the time for that kind of language," I interrupted before Dezirae could even say what she wanted to, I looked around the store was empty, the mist really never ceased to amaze me at how impressive and yet slightly scary it could be. _If only I had remembered my bow, I could just shoot them all and be done with it, but no I had to leave it at camp. What is the rainbow kid going to do, I can take these guys on no problem but can I protect her? Ugh why did I have to be born a hero._

"Hey Andy, a little less thinking, a little more ass kicking." Dezirae reached down and took off her chain belt, which as it turns out it was a whip, _Really what the actual.. she really was full of surprises._

"Fine," both of my swords sprung from the rings, and I charged at the middle Empousa, stabbing her right through the stomach, she instantly turned to golden ash, Dezirae whipped the one on the right and brought her down to her knees,

"Can I have a sword please?" She asked, I tossed her Hurricane and stabbed the third one through the shoulder, she hissed before exploding.

"Thanks," Dezirae called, and stabbed the last one and it too turned to golden ash.

"That was impressive," I said

"What was?"

"We took down three Empousa in less than 2 minutes, that's definitely got to be a record, plus we didn't even have to talk about it we just knew."

"Well maybe we're connected somehow,"

"Maybe, anyway let's go before the cops show up, I'm pretty sure whatever the security people saw it wasn't good."

"Does this mean we aren't paying for the shirts?"

"Let's just get out of here, I really don't want to talk about it,"

We ran to the back of the store and the emergency exits since I heard the sirens coming towards the front.

 **I'm breaking a lot of these up, this was a lot longer when I had typed it initially but it was going on 12 solid pages so I'm breaking it up into at least 2 chapters. Anyway, I had to include Fall Out Boy and My Chemical Romance because they are two of my favorite bands (Along with Panic! At The Disco but I did research and the first album came out after the Lightning Thief so I didn't want to jump the gun and include them yet). Next time we get to the underworld so yup keep your eyes peeled for that but It's a crazy week I had the first part to my language exam earlier and the second part is in two days so it might be by Friday I get the next chapter posted.**


	11. DOA Records? Spot? HOW DO YOU KNOW!

**Alright here's the begining of the underworld portion of the story. As I said in the last chapter the dialogue between Andy and Dezirae is litteraly me and one of my friends typing back at each other, except for the beginning bit, where the typing back and forth takes over is as soon as they get down to the underworld and Charon leaves them.**

Misty greeted us _You guys were taking forever I was starting to get worried_

"Misty, you know that she can't understand you right? Anyway, Empousas attacked, but we got what we came for so let's go."

"Hold up, do you even know where we're going?"

I thought, I didn't know where the entrance was, how did I manage to not know where we were going. "Not really but It can't be that hard can it, it's got to be at one of the most iconic places of the West Coast, like the Empire State Building is the entrance to Olympus. So, it's got to be the Hollywood Sign, right?"

Dezirae burst out laughing, "You are so wrong, why would it even be there, you could have someone accidently stumble into the underworld when they visit." She continued laughing, she even doubled over and laughed until there was no sound coming out, "Alright, I know where we're going, can I drive?"

"You know where the entrance to the underworld is?"

"Like I said, I have things up my sleeve that you will be surprised about. Since you didn't answer I get to drive us there right."

"No you tell me where to go and Misty can get us there," I said.

"Awe, I really wanted to drive the Pegasus."

"Maybe at Camp Half-Blood you can, but you absolutely cannot fly Misty," I said as I climbed onto Misty's back.

"You are no fun," Dezirae said, "And we're going to DOA Recording Studios, we shouldn't have a problem getting in, Charon's an old friend,"

"You really are full of surprises aren't you," I said, "Get that Misty, let's go."

We weren't really flying that long when Misty found the place we were looking for. We walked in the door and I saw that the lobby was not crowded per say but it was occupied by at least a dozen souls, I could tell that they were souls because on occasion when the mist ebbed they looked more transparent or sometimes skeletal than a normal physical being.

"Charon, how's it going? Been a long time since you've seen me hasn't it?" Dezirae said, Charon looked up from the desk

"You're not dead," Charon said

"You sound surprised,"

"I am, I thought with how annoying you were as a child that you would be killed by a god or a monster for even daring to breath."

"Good to see you too, hey we need to talk to Hades, is that okay?"

"No, I've already two demigods and a satyr in today, I will not let more visitors in,"

"Awe, but you know how happy he will be to see me,"

Charon though for a minute and looked about to say no again when Dezirae gave a pouty face, and he melted.

"Fine, but make sure that you tell him that I want a pay raise, I don't trust the others not to get the message across,"

"Trust me they will have talked to them about it already, I know Annabeth she wouldn't have let Percy forget," I said

"You remind me of that boy,"

"Oh really? How am I like him?"

"You will find out in time, the fates have decided that,"

"Congratulations on giving me the most cryptic answer I've ever heard."

"Andy, you might want to lay off on the talking, let's just get down there talk to Hades and get you out to prevent a war, remember the time constraints?"

Fine, Charon led us to an elevator blocking the rest of the souls from getting on, and slowly as we went down, the suit that Charon was wearing became black robes, his eyes disappeared, the elevator became a barge. Swirling around us was the River Styx polluted with everything that you could possibly imagine, I looked at a picture that floated around, a woman with two babies, smiling, happy.

"Not everything that floats in the river had to be thrown in, some of it appeared after a heartbreaking event, a choice that they didn't want to make but were forced too."

"I was just wondering, what my life would have been like if my mother hadn't given me up. Would I have been happier with her?"

"It's questions like that one, that start wars and gets heroes killed. Don't think about what your life could have been like, because this is the one that you are living in, don't change it."

"You are getting philosophical on me stop it," I said.

"It doesn't happen often, so enjoy it."

The boat stopped and we disembarked

"Good seeing you Charon,"

"Try not to get killed kid, I would hate to have to bring your soul down here for the boss,"

"I'll try not to but no guarantees,"

"Hopefully those Empousas from earlier don't show back up, I would hate to have to kick their butts again."

"Yea, not really into seeing them again, over processed pieces of shit, how they 'tempt' men I will never know."

"Seriously do I need to wash your mouth out with soap, you cuss worse than a sailor on a Sunday."

"No thanks, soap isn't the best tasting and I've already had my fair share of that punishment already so come up with something more interesting will ya?"

"Let's table this discussion for another day, but seriously watch your mouth, Charon was in a good mood but I doubt Cerberus is going to feel the same way about us getting into the Underworld, not after that has already happened once today I feel like."

"Oh, Spot is a lovable puppy, I can handle him no probs"

"Did you just call the three-headed vicious guard dog of the underworld Spot?"

"Uh, yea, that's his name, Hades has quite the sense of humor"

"I don't even want to ask, let's just get on with this shall we,"

We walked down a path and towards where the one line split into three, one moving much faster than the others, I already knew what they were for, the judgement lines and a non-judgment straight to the fields of Asphodel. Dezirae snuck us around the metal detectors and away from the lines, directly towards Cerberus. Okay when I pictured Cerberus I pictured basically a hellhound, except larger, and with three heads, but no, Cerberus was a Rottweiler, which to be honest kind of shocked me.

As soon as we were within Cerberus's eyesight and he spotted Dezirae he became as excited as a puppy about to get a treat.

"How's it going big guy, it's been a while hasn't it,"

Cerberus began licking Dezirae to death, all three of his heads nosing her and licking her until she was covered in slobber. I wondered to myself how in the heck anyone ever was afraid of him, and then one of his heads growled as if to say, don't tell anyone I've got a reputation to keep.

"Uh, nice Spot, we just have to visit your owner, that won't be a problem, right?"

Cerberus growled again this time with two heads facing me

"Hey now, don't be mean to my friend, we only have to ask him a couple quick questions. Besides I'm sure he'll be delighted to see me after so long, so what do you say Spot? Pretty please let us pass?" Cerberus whines but moves his big butt out of the way, giving Dezirae three more slobbery kisses, one from each head before laying down.

"Okay, I have way more questions about you now,"

"Oh? So, you're finally interested in me huh. Fair warning, I might, or might not answer them, we'll just have to see."

 **Okay this isn't as bad of a cliffhanger but it's not a cliffhanger. Don't worry the last bit of Underworld chapter is going to be posted tomorrow. I have it all typed since it's a break between 13 pages of writing. Also I had to make a jab at the movies because the entrance to the Underworld is NOT at the Hollywood sign. You are going to see a lot of jabs at the movies in the future, I promise. As individual 'standalone' movies, they aren't bad, but as book to movie adaptations they are some of the worst I've ever seen.**


	12. What The Hades? I Hate Goodbyes

**Yay Underworld Chapter part 2, well as said the last time I wrote this literally back and forth with my friend that helped to create Dezirae.**

We walked past the Fields of Punishment, Fields of Asphodel, and Elysium in silence, the screams coming from the fields of punishment sent shivers down my back, reminding me of what I'd done, and because of that I was sure I would end up there, the faces of the people that had died because of that mistake seemed to float around me, screaming at me, but I never heard their screams. Tears started to sting my eyes, and I frustratingly wiped them off my face.

"As much as I hate to admit it, I'm pretty sure I know where I'll end up when I die. An interesting thing about the way the Underworld works that no one really knows is that you do have some say in where you go. Hades isn't the only one to decide, he does get final say in the end obviously." While she was rambling Dezirae hesitantly reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand, a feeling of calm reassurance accompanied her warmth, chasing away the chills.

Seriously how does she manage that, it's like she's a mind reader or something GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I shouted internally, no reaction, okay not a mind reader, ugh she was a mystery, I didn't know anything about her, and I hated not knowing

"Let's get a move on, we only have till midnight," I tried walking away but Dezirae stopped me.

"That's the wrong way," She points in the opposite direction of where I was heading. "Hades is that way, I think he's got some kind of defense that make you confuse your directions." I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth or just trying to make me feel less like an idiot. Either way I just followed her as she started walking, keeping a hold of my hand. When we got to Hades palace Dezirae just kept on leading me through the halls, it wasn't unlike the palace in Atlantis, or on Olympus, just a little bit darker.

"What do you have an underworld GPS or something?" She chuckles and shakes her head, making her hair bounce.

"Not quite, I've just been here a couple times, no big deal."

"You seem too peppy to be a child of Hades, yet you know the underworld like the back of your hand, but I'm guessing that he isn't your godly parent."

"You're right, he isn't. You wanna cross off any other possibilities while we're on the topic?"

"Well am I guessing a god or a goddess?"

She shrugs and tosses me a smirk over her shoulder. "Sorry, no more hints, you guess by what you know about me."

"You are one puzzling mystery you know, that right? I'm gonna say not Aphrodite, you aren't stuck on yourself like some of those kids tend to be."

"I don't know about being a mystery, I like to think I'm fairly open about stuff, and you're right Aphrodite isn't my mother."

We turned a corner and voila, there was the throne room, with Hades, sitting on his throne, frowning and looking generally not in a good mood. Dezirae lets go of my hand and starts walking towards him, before I can pull her back she calls out to him.

"Honey I'm home!" Is she trying to get us killed?

Hades looks at Dezirae and a smile forms on his face, an actual smile, on the face of lord of the Underworld. He stands up and steps off the raised dais his throne rests on. Once again Dezirae surprises me, she enters an all-out run and practically tackled Hades. What is even happening right now?

They both started laughing and I was very much confused, Hades was the first one to speak "Little Dezirae, you've grown so much, how has life been?"

"I'm sure you know about what happened, but I've made some friends in the mortal world and I've been having my own little adventures."

"With a daughter of Poseidon following you?"

"Well, I guess technically I'm following her around, but the details don't really matter."

"Hang on, hold the Phone, wait just a gosh darn minute, does everyone know about my parentage are you kidding me?"

"Not everyone, just the ones who actually think about it."

"That's very reassuring thank you, I might as well just scream it with a megaphone from the top of Olympus and then proceed to get stuck down by Zeus for even breathing."

"Now I'm all for dramatics but that is going a bit far even for me, besides shouldn't we get to why we're actually here? We are on a bit of a time crunch."

"Yeah, well first, I need you to release Percy's Mother, like for real dude, don't kidnap people's mothers. Secondly, I want to know if you know anything about my mother."

"Ah yes, well, I was in a mood, and I know much about your mother, but I'm not telling you anything because you will find out in time."

"As unhelpful as that was we will go back to that first part. Will you please release Percy's mom when it's time? Can you promise me that Hades?"

"For you, I would, but for Percy, now that boy needs to learn how to talk to gods with respect."

"Can't disagree there,"

"For a daughter of Poseidon, you are very wise, which is why it's surprising that you can't figure out the answers to the questions you ask on your own,"

"Was that a challenge?"

"Now, now, you know that sometimes you can't find the answers if you're looking too hard." Dezirae said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Did you just say something smart?"

"Hey now, just because I'm not normally a very serious person does not mean I'm a complete dumbass you know."

"Okay you aren't a daughter of Athena then, and language"

"I am not a daughter of Athena, you'll have to think outside of the box a bit more if you want to get it right."

"Oh, so you're playing a game with the sea spawn, I have influenced you well."

"Okay, you two officially have me confused, Hades do we have your word or not because we need to get back to New York ASAP, you don't want a war, we don't want a war and I'm 100% certain that my dad doesn't want a war, the only ones who really want it are Zeus, Ares, and one of my former friends from Camp."

"Ah yes, a certain meddlesome son of Hermes I believe? If it makes you feel accomplished, I give you my word. Simply because it's a request from Dezirae and you annoy me less than the other child of the sea."

"I will take that as a compliment, Thank You Lord Hades," I said, bowing slightly out of respect.

"Well now that everything is settled I suppose we should be on our way then?"

"Let me assist you in getting out then, now that I have my Helm returned, we shall shadow travel to the surface."

"Uh, I don't honestly know how I feel about that," I started but Dezirae once again grabbed my hand and Hades enveloped us all in shadow. I didn't like the feeling of becoming intangible, add that to the list of things that I will never ever do again even if I was offered a million dollars, but it wasn't too terribly long and we were back outside of DOA records.

"Thank you very much Uncle Hades, I will try to make more frequent visits with you, but you know how it is with the other gods."

"You're welcome, and do stop by when Persephone is home, she's been dying to see you," Hades disappeared into the shadows.

"Uncle Hades?" I asked, quizzically

"Not my actual uncle, it's just easier to say and Persephone insisted. She is very adept at getting her way."

"Okay, anyway before we get too caught up since it is almost nightfall, let's get out of here," I whistled loudly and Misty came dive bombing at us. She landed in front of Dezirae who reached out and Misty nuzzled her open palm.

 _She has something sweet, I want it._

"If you happen to have anything sweet I would give it to her, otherwise she might try and eat your hair."

"I suppose she can have my last piece since she was so kind to let me ride along." She reaches into the pocket of her skinny jeans and brings out a package of skittles. She also had a bracelet that I was 90% certain she didn't have on in Las Vegas. My bigger question was how did she manage to find skinny jeans with pockets?

"How did you?"

"Oh the jeans, Men's section darling, they always give them pockets."

"Okay good to know also where on Earth did you get that bracelet?" I asked, really hoping she didn't get it where I thought she got it.

"Oh well, during the fight with the ugly Barbie's I might have snagged it, it just caught my eye and I couldn't resist."

"Dezirae I don't know your middle or last name, why would you steal a bracelet?"

"Well if you don't remember we technically stole our shirts as well, not to mention we kind of left the store in a bit of a disaster so does one little bracelet even matter?"

"You know what fine, you win this round but if you ever steal anything around me again I swear I will, well I don't know what I'll do but I will think of something." I climbed on Misty. Dezirae just continued to stand, not moving to climb on. "Are you coming with me or not?"

"I'm afraid I'll have to pass; the Underworld is one thing but Olympus? That is a whole different ball park." She steps forward and hands me the skittles, as well as stroking Misty's mane before backing up once again.

"Well I will see you again, sometime, right? I mean it would be great if I didn't have to but you know you are kind of cool, that and Misty likes you."

"Awe, you're just so sweet," she rolls her eyes but there's a small smile on her face, "I'm sure we'll see each other again. The fates have a way of messing with people in the most interesting of ways."

"Believe me I know, but until we meet again Cotton Candy."

"Goodbye Andromeda." She turns and walks away, not looking back.

Misty and I flew off into the sky, _how fast do we need to be to New York?_ she asked.

"Before Midnight, so take as few breaks as you can, but don't push yourself too hard."

 _I'll take no breaks if you give me those skittles, they are my favorite._

"Really, I don't need a Pegasus on a sugar high when they have this kind of attitude."

 _Fine, I'll go super slow then_

"Misty…"

 _You were nicer when Dezirae was around._

"Really, Misty, I thought we were friends, I'm hurt."

 _We are friends, that's precisely why I said that, and good._

Great a sass mouthing Pegasus, just what I needed.

 **Yup, so the next chapter will be posted at some point within the next week, hopefully, and we're getting close to the end of this one, but don't worry I am doing all the books with Andy (plus a few more characters eventually I'll get there, and of course Dezirae) into the mix.**


	13. The Girl Who Cried WOLF!

**Don't mind me over here swimming in a pool of tears because of Midterms and the fact that Finals are just around the corner. Sorry I haven't updated since *looks at calendar* has it really been that long, oh my gods I'm sorry. This is kind of a jumbled mess to me, it might not be to you, but all of this fits in my brain somewhere in the giant plot of adding Andy in.**

Okay, I don't know what happened, but somehow Misty got lost, she said something was drawing her north, not menacing more like a summons. I decided why not go along for the ride. I kind of missed Dezirae right about now she might have provided some inflight entertainment. We flew over San Francisco and a cold chill hit me as I looked at a mountain in the distance, we didn't fly that direction, instead we flew the opposite direction.

We landed near the ruins of what must have been a magnificent mansion at some point. I hopped off of Misty and no sooner did my feet touch the ground than I heard a rustling coming from the tree cover behind me, I turned to look but didn't call my swords, I didn't feel like I was in danger. A giant wolf stepped out from the tree cover with chocolate red fur and silver eyes. A few more normal sized wolves stepped out of the woods as well, Misty pawed the ground nervously.

I don't like this place, got to get out of here

"Misty go on I'll be fine," I didn't think that the wolves would eat her but her experience as a foal with wolves was not a great one. She flew back up, I knew she wouldn't go far but she needed to get away from a potentially dangerous situation.

"You've come far, child of the sea," the red furred wolf spoke, and she was female. I wracked my brain trying to think of anything from ancient times that would explain the talking wolf. Nothing from Greek Mythology was coming up, ugh, what had Dad said about Camp Jupiter? He never told me where it was, just that it was on the west coast and if I were to go there I would first have to seek out the Guardian of Rome. What had he said her name was? Curse my brain for not remembering.

"Uh, hi," I said, "You must be the Guardian of Rome, right? Or am I mistaken?"

"You are not mistaken, I am Lupa, Guardian of Rome, mother of Romulus and Remus, goddess of wolves, and trainer of demigods."

"That's quite the title, now can you please explain why my Pegasus flew here?"

"Quite simple, I called her, we've been expecting you for some time but you have never showed, I sensed you were in the area."

"Great, so can I leave now?"

"There is no rush for you to leave,"

"I mean there kind of is, my friends have this big quest thing going on and I kind of have to make sure that everything will turn out okay,"

"It will, it was foretold,"

"Well, okay then, I don't really know how to respond to that,"

"Good, now for your training,"

"I've already had training,"

"Oh yes, we know, swordplay, archery, a wide variety of hand to hand combat techniques. No the training we are talking about is much different,"

"In what way?"

"That is for you to discover for yourself."

"That's all anyone has ever said to me my whole life, will I ever get a straight answer out of someone just once."

"Unfortunately I don't believe so. It is the way fate works."

"Of course it is, so this 'training' that you are supposed to give me, why exactly do I need it?"

"You are going to face greater challenges than you know, ones that will test your patience, and your control."

"Great the two things I don't have,"

Lupa growled, clearly not liking the interruption.

"I'm sorry, please continue,"

"You know of both the Roman and the Greek, and that is a knowledge that you must keep secret. The Roman must not cross to the Greek, and the Greek must not cross to the Roman. Not until the time arrives that they must join together, or be faced with destruction."

I stayed silent, when a goddess of wolves is speaking to you about the destruction of a place that you love, and she's big enough to eat you whole, you kind of decide to shut up.

After that lovely chat Lupa decided that my homing skills needed work and that using those skills was the only way to find Camp Jupiter. What did she think I was a Homing Pigeon?

"Can't Misty just get me there using her homing skills?"

"No, that would not be a wise idea, besides she doesn't know the way, she's never been there which is why she can't find it, she will be able to in the future but you must trust your instincts, and learn not to rely on others as much as you do."

"I do not rely on others,"

"So you say,"

So we practiced all afternoon, Lupa or one of her wolves would hide something and I would have to find it, which wasn't all that difficult but it really kind of was. I never saw what they were hiding and they always changed it so I had to find this object without seeing it. Needless to say I actually found the object 3 times ….. out of 20, Lupa still thought I was excelling which told me that either I had the best luck out of all the demigods she'd seen throughout the centuries or I was actually the best finder out of all of them.

She made me do this, again, and again, and again, honestly I'd lost track of time, but by the time I managed to find a specific pinecone out of a enormous pile of pinecones on the first try it was dark.

"You are ready,"

"For what?"

"To head to the camp, you've faced everything I can give you without sending my wolves on a hunt, but I would not want you dead, you play an essential of a part in the years to come,"

"Excuse me what?"

"All in good time, now head to camp, you will make friends there, and enemies, and those who will try to be your friend and turn against you."

"Wouldn't be the first time that's happened," I muttered under my breath wondering what Luke would do when Percy got back to camp.

"Go, Your pegasus is waiting for you just down the hill," with that Lupa and her wolves went back into the forest, melting into the shadows. I bolted down the hill where sure enough Misty was waiting for me.

What did those wolves want?

"To be honest I really don't know they just had me hunting down pinecones, twigs and random fruit all afternoon."

That's different

"I know, now I need to find Camp Jupiter,"

Where's that?

"Uh…" I concentrated thinking of what Lupa had said about finding it being in my instincts. I focused on what I could remember of being around Dad when he went Roman on all of us. Something began tugging me back south towards San Francisco, I climbed on Misty "We're going south,"

Misty flew until I told her to land when I didn't feel whatever was leading me anymore. She landed near the entrance to the Caldecott Tunnel, I cautiously looked towards the tunnel, really wishing that I had a flashlight.

"Misty stay here, if I find something I'll holler, but stay off the road, got it?"

Got it,

I jogged across to the median and started walking towards where I'd thought I had seen a door in passing car lights. The next car that passed confirmed that I had indeed seen a door, and that there were two guards stationed at the door,

"Halt!" The one guard said, one of the guards was much taller than I was, they seemed relaxed but prepared.

"Hi, uh this must be the entrance to the camp that Lupa told me about."

"Demigod or Legacy?" The other guard said

"Uh, Demigod,"

The two guards seemed to deem this to be true, and moved the spears that they were holding out of the doorway.

"Misty, come on," I hollered back to her, she trotted up quickly behind me and the guards faces behind the masks seemed to be in surprise.

"You have a pegasus?"

"Yup," I said

"Cool."

 **Alright, now that mess is over. So I can't promise an update anytime soon, midterms are out of the way but I've got Finals in like five weeks and internal screaming has begun. It might be a stress reliever but it also could be a stress inducer, I'll try to post an update in November sometime, but honestly don't get hopes up cause it still might not be until the third week of December.**


	14. A Friendly Welcome That's Concerning

**FINALS ARE DONE! I'M ALIVE! Okay so this chapter might not exactly make sense at the moment but it will make some sense...eventually I just have to write the next part. Also big thanks to one of my friends who helped with my writers block (I have that problem, I've been writing for classes can you blame me) she actually wrote some of this chapter cause I was without inspiration, I just changed some of it to fit with my current thoughts about where this is going. Anyway I've kept you from this since October, I won't keep you from it.**

The guard led me through to an open clearing, where a river separated me from the rest of what I assumed was the Camp, and I could sense that it was a fast moving current. The river held a power that I could assume would destroy all those who wished harm upon the camp.

"The Little Tiber, it's one of our last lines of defense,," The guard said.

"You don't have a bridge?" I asked

"We do, what you aren't afraid of water are you?"

"No of course I'm not afraid of water, it's just that Misty she's not really a strong swimmer," Misty snorted _I can swim perfectly fine_

Misty hit me with her wing knocking me almost over.

"You okay?" My escort asked almost laughing

"Just peachy,"

"Put your hand in the water if you want,"

I knelt next to the bank and put my hand in the water, and instead of getting a surge of strength like I would from a normal river I instantly felt as if I'd run a marathon carrying bricks on my back. This river was magic, and it was strong magic. I pulled my hand out, the tingling sensation went all the way up my arm.

"Yeah, feels like you're on fire doesn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"Most first timers feel that way, like a baptism of sorts,"

I mumbled in greek under my breath _some baptism_

"Did you just say something?"

"No, not me,"

 _Liar_ Misty said landing next to me, I shot her a look that basically was conveying 'please shut up'.

"I could have sworn, anyway, I'll take you to where our acting Praetor will presumably let you stay until the morning when one of the cohorts will take you in and you will become a member of the Twelfth Legion,"

"That would be great,"

"I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Evan, and my partner at the gate, his name's Regan."

"I'm Andy," I said noticing the tattoo on his right arm as he extended his arm, the letters SPQR with 3 lines underneath and a shell and a flower.

"What's that?" I asked

"Oh it's to mark how long you've been in service to the Legion, for me it's three, the SPQR stands for Senatus Populusque Romanus,"

"The Senate and People of Rome," I translated, learning latin had been easy for me, not as natural as Ancient Greek but Dad helped with my Latin.

"Correct, and the shell is the symbol of my mother, Venus."

We walked along the bank of the river before we came across a bridge, "After you miss,"

"Such a gentleman,"

"You and Jason would get along,"

"Who's Jason?"

"Jason is the youngest member of the Legion, he's a bit mischievous."

"Sounds like my kind of person, who's his godly parent?"

"Jupiter, the only child of Jupiter since WWII as far as we know, it's a great honor for him to be here."

I stopped dead in my tracks, _Jupiter? Zeus had a child as his Roman side? Thalia had a brother she would never get to meet? Should she have even ever met him if she were alive?_ So many questions ran in my head.

"Earth to new girl? You still there? Hello?"

"Sorry did you say Jupiter?"

The rest of the walk was in silence, presumably because my escort was not going to give me the grand tour when it was the middle of the night. We walked around a wall, and towards a cluster of buildings, one of which had a torch still lit outside.

"Good she is awake," the guard seemed to let out a sigh as if he was holding his breath until this point.

"Is that a good thing?"

"The last person to wake her up ended up with a missing eye."

"Okay, that's comforting," I said rather nervously.

"She's probably just concerning herself with the upcoming Feast of Fortuna,"

"I like Tuna,"

"No, it's not a feast of fish, though they probably will have tuna at the feast…." He gazed off as if thinking, "That's not the point though, anyway,"

Before he could finish his thought a loud noise came from the building with the torch. "There she goes again, her fickle temper." Even so, he walks towards the building anyways.

"I wonder what set it off?" I continue following him until he stops outside the door, the torch causing his shadow to flicker and shift against the ground.

"Could be anything really, but either way you'll have to talk with her about what'll happen to you." He turns to me and gestures towards the door. _Do I really have to go in there?_

"I'm just trembling with excitement" I roll my eyes and look over at Misty who is actually staying quiet for once, probably not a good sign.

"Good luck, and try not to die, I'd rather not clean up more blood so soon."

"Gee thanks" I gesture for Misty to stay and she nods, my escort continues to stand by the door and when I approach he knocks. There's a muffled voice and a clang.

"Praetor, we have a new arrival who wishes to speak with you."

"At this time of night? Now? I suppose it's a good a time as ever," the voice behind the door said, before opening to a rather frazzled girl, her short hair was sticking in every direction.

"Ah thank you Evan, you're the new arrival? You're shorter than most, ah well come on in, don't mind the mess, I've been tinkering, it takes my mind off of my problems.

"I'll be going back to my post now, Andy if you need anything stop by Cohort 3,"

"Thanks Evan, Oh can you take Misty to the stables, she'll behave I promise."

 _I will too_

"Not a problem does your pegasus have any preference on what she eats?"

 _Yes candy_

"She prefers candy but if she has too much she becomes lazy,"

"I'll see what we can give her then, maybe she'll like sweet grass,"

 _I will not_

"I'm sure she will, Thanks again Evan."

"All of the bugs are getting in here, I'm glad you made a friend but I can't have bugs getting on the machinery."

"Sorry," I said as I stepped in the door."

"So you're name is Andy from what I understand,"

"Yes," I said looking around, it was a large room but it was mostly filled up with mechanical devices of every shape and kind.

The Praetor led me to a couple of chairs that weren't covered in anything mechanical.

"Sorry about the mess, everything has just been so chaotic since the winter solstice that I've been trying to get my stress out through tinkering. I'm Praetor Aurelia, daughter of Vulcan,"

"I'm Andy,"

Aurelia waited for a little while, I suspect she was waiting for me to say more, I didn't. She rubbed her hands on her grease stained jeans. "So you don't know who your parent is do you.?"

I waited and decided to lie, "No I don't," Aurelia just looked into my eyes, seemed to sense that I had lied and nodded anyway.

"I'm sure it's been a long day, you can stay here for the night but tomorrow at the war games you'll join a cohort. I'll show you to the room where you will be staying. Ever since my fellow Praetor went missing I've been by myself this whole time and never used his room so you can stay there for the night."

"Thank You, it's a really nice gesture,"

"Yeah, but don't tell any of the others, I have a bit of a reputation to keep up and I can't loose it with the War Games tomorrow and Elections coming up in less than a week." She stood and I followed

"Not a problem, I won't tell anyone," I walked behind her down a short hallway to a door.

"Not that they don't know already, but there's a young upstart thinking he can win the election over those who have seniority over him."

"Who?"  
"You'll meet him tomorrow when you take your tour of the camp. You have to visit the Augor anyway and he'll be hanging out with her. Until then, goodnight Andy," She opened up a door to a room and turned on a light, bare room, no pictures, not a thing on the walls.

"Night," I said back walking to the window and opening it, the night breeze flew in the room and a shiver went down my spine. _You don't belong here,_ I thought to myself. I left the window open and a light on the other side of the room on a desk on while I went to sleep.

 **Okay so if you're lucky you might get another update before 2017 ends, but that's only if I get a creative streak while I'm home between now and then which may or may not happen. Can you all guess who Andy's going to meet next chapter? Besides Jason she's obviously meeting him it needs to happen, everyone's least favorite character. Anyway Chapter 14 finally done, there might be anywhere between 2 to 5 more chapters left, depends on how creative I get. Till I type again everyone. Now I need some sleep and or coffee the finest organic suspension ever devised, (I've been watching a lot of Star Trek Voyager and Captain Janeway is my spirit animal).**


	15. New Friends

**IT'S ALIVE! Okay so I apologize for this update coming so late but things happened in my personal life where things snowballed from one disaster to another since January and I couldn't get into the right mindset to write. So here at long last is Chapter 15.**

When I woke up the next morning the sun had just rose above the horizon, but I didn't have a single nightmare last night, which was a nice reprieve from the menacing voices that had been haunting my dreams for the past few weeks.

"Andy are you awake?" Aurelia lightly knocked on the door.

"I think this is what awake is," I said

"Well, that's good at least. I made a little bit of breakfast…..I'm not sure how good it is. I'm much better at building a machine than I am at cooking food."

"I'm sure it's better than nothing," I said getting off the bed and following her out to the table that had been covered in machinery and parts last night. It was covered in grease but all the parts were gone.

"Do you want some Bacon?" Aurelia asked holding a pan that had a few strips of slightly blackened bacon.

"What kind of question is that? Yes absolutely I want some bacon," she chuckled and put two slices of bacon on a plate along with a fried egg and a slice of toast. Very much a rudimentary and mildly cliche breakfast but, it at least looked edible.

"Do you want some coffee?" Aurelia asked, pouring something that looked like tar into a cup.

"I think I'll pass on the coffee for today, but that you for the offer."

"Yeah, I don't think I made it right," she took a sip and promptly spit it into the sink, "Nope too many grounds, it's like drinking caffeinated dirt." I laughed, I couldn't tell if Aurelia was normally this way or if she was trying to make me feel more at home in a new location.

Aurelia chugged down a glass of water, "I guess there's compost for the children and legacies of Ceres now. Go on Andy, eat your tour is today."

I took a bite out of the egg, it was bland, there was no flavor, no salt, pepper or anything. The bacon tasted like bacon albeit a bit crunchy, and the toast…..well it was toast. All things considered it still wasn't the worst breakfast that I'd ever tasted.

"Well what did you think?"

"It was good, but maybe a little salt on the egg next time."

"I'll keep that in mind," There was a knock on the door, "Ah that'll be Evan, he's going to give you the grand tour today. He's also taking you to the Augor she's who's going to determine whether you can stay here or not."

"That seems a little foreboding…"

"Nah, don't worry the Augor is pretty cool, the the legacy that follows her around, he's far less cool and gives a lot of people the heeby jeebys."

"Good to know."

Aurelia went to the door and let Evan inside, "Good morning Evan."

"Good morning Praetor, Andy," he said nodding at me, "I brought you a clean shirt," he says tossing me a purple shirt with a golden laurel wreath with the letters SPQR inside of it. _I can't wear this around Camp Half-Blood_ , I thought to myself.

"I'm also going to show you where the showers are first, because no offense you look like you haven't showered in over a week."

"None taken, because that's roughly how long it's been actually."

Evan laughed a little, "Come on then, let's get you cleaned up and then show you around and get you some new friends."

The showers weren't that far away from where Aurelia lived, it felt good to be clean. I put on the shirt that Evan had tossed me, it was a tad big but it didn't help I was a twig. Before leaving the showers I braided my hair down my back, that way it stayed out of my face.

"Ready to go?" Evan asked once I stepped out of the door.

"As ready as I'll ever be," I said and we started walking towards a cluster of buildings.

"These are the cohorts, we have five and you'll be joining one if all goes well this evening." There were people outside the buildings standing around and as Evan and I approached I felt the stares of everyone, and then they started whispering amongst themselves.

"What happens if I don't join one?"

"Nothing it just means that you won't belong to a cohort until one let's you in. One of them might be nice and let you sleep in their building."

"What do you guys do around here for fun?"

"We have War Games."

"War Games?"

"Yep, all five cohorts battling it out for the honor of holding the banner. Although it's not the real banner, that was lost I don't know how long ago."

A boy about my height and blond hair ran up to us then. "Aurelia told me there was someone new at camp. Just wanted to see for myself and say hi."

"Well, I'm glad that I peak so many people's curiosities but I am NOT a show pony."

The boy laughed, "I like you already, I'm Jason, Jason Grace."

I felt like I'd just been punched in the gut, Grace…...like Thalia? "Uh….." was my response.

"Easy lightning boy, I think your freaking her out."

"I don't mean to….are you okay?"

My head continued reeling, "It's okay I've learned not to freak out about to many things at this point in my life. Lighting Boy though?"

"Yeah that's been his nickname from me since he got here."

"How did you happen to earn that nickname?"

"Oh, I'm a son of Jupiter," Okay that can't be a coincidence anymore.

"Oh Wow."

"Yeah it's a lot of pressure." Jason said

 _I know the feeling kid_ , I thought to myself "I seem to have forgotten to introduce myself, I'm Andy, it's a shorter version of my name."

"What's the long version?" He asked

"The one that I don't prefer."

"Do you know who your godly parent is?" Jason asked

"I don't," the lie came off so easily at this point that I didn't know whether or not I was getting sick of telling it.

"We haven't had an unclaimed kid in a while, that means that we might actually get a god to visit camp!" Jason was excited and I could see why he had the nickname of lightning boy, because little sparks started flying around him.

"A god visit camp?" I asked

"Yeah more often than not if someone new shows up who is unclaimed their parent will show up and claim them in some kind of spectacular fashion."

"That hasn't happened since you arrived Jason, and that caused a lot of fanfare, every cohort wanted you after that,"

"Yeah but only one of them was nice to me, wanted to know me fore me, not because of who my Dad was." That was actually some solid advice.

 _Could he be related to Thalia besides having the same parent….kinda_. "Okay Jason sorry but I have to ask because it's kind of bothering me at this point, do you have a sister?"

He froze, "How do you know about her?" _OH MY GODS!_

"Well we met, a few years ago, she helped me, in more ways than I could ever thank her for."

"Really?! I've always wondered what happened to her, what she thougth after I….well, I guess that dosn't matter anymore."

"Jason you have a sister?" Evan asked

"Yeah, but I don't know if she's one of us or not." _Jason you have no idea and I can't tell you anything._

 **Just so you all know, yes I have read The Burning Maze, I read it in 3 days...a week after I watched Infinity War. But enough wallowing in the pain that those two things have caused me, we have a year and a half before the next Trials of Apollo book so hopefully I should be able to kill time and finish the whole set of fics I have planned out (Life laughs at me from a distance). Yeah okay so I won't probably update as often as I was planning on but I'm hoping to have this fic finished before December. Till Next Time.**


	16. New Enemies

**I apologize for the extended hiatus of this fic because of my not posting anything since July but Life was kind of was laughing at me from a distance from when I last posted. I had a lot of school stuff going on and then January did not start my year off great again. So after over 6 months you all are finally getting the next chapter, which I had to break off partly because the next part isn't done yet.**

Jason said goodbye to us and ran off, Evan proceeded to point out the field where the War Games were held.

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked

"We're going up to Temple Hill," Evan said pointing "That's where the Auger is going to be."

"Okay."

"So Jason seemed to like you."

"You think?"

"I know, and now that he knows that you know his sister he's going to be wanting to talk to you more and more."

"I'd hate to disappoint him then."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I knew his sister, not know, knew. 7 Years ago she sacrificed herself to save my life."

"Oh Andy…."

"I don't talk about it often but Jason, he deserves to know but shouldn't really ever learn the truth either."

"When the time is right I'm sure you will tell him….or he'll find out on his own."

"I hope you're right Evan. When he does find out I hope he'll be able to forgive me for not doing more."

We continued walking in silence up the path to the temples.

"There it is, The Temple of Jupiter Optimus Maximus," Evan said stopping and staring in the direction of an open temple with a round pavilion and white columns along with a domed roof. "Come on we don't want to keep the Augur waiting."

As we walked closer I could see a statue of Zeus…..nope Jupiter with the Master Bolt. There were two people at the base of the statue, a girl and a boy. They both looked up at us and stood up as we approached them on the marble floor.

"Andy, it's good to meet you," The girl said.

"Uh, I never told you my name,"

"Our Praetor came and talked to me early this morning, I must admit that I'm intrigued, you're the first new arrival here in over a year."

The boy behind her cleared his throat, _rude kid, I already don't like him_.

"Ah, yes, this is Octavian, a legacy of Apollo, he's my apprentice so to speak."

"Pleased to meet you Andy, if that's even your name," He said.

"Of course it's my name, I wouldn't lie about my name.."

"You would be surprised to know how many people are lying about their names, or lying about themselves, or even lying to themselves,"

"You certainly are a ray of sunshine Octavian," Evan laughed, to which .Octavian glowered

"I don't believe I caught your name?" I asked the girl

"I'm Eliana, Daughter of Apollo."

"Nice to meet you," I did not like the way that Octavian was looking at me.

"Do you happen to know who your godly parent is Andy?" Eliana asked.

"I don't," I said to which Octavian looked suspiciously at me.

"Do you really not know or do you not want to say?" He asked.

"I don't know, Octavian, are you always this kind to newcomers, or have you always been a thorn amongst the roses?"

If Octavian could growl, I was sure he would be, he turned on his heels and walked right on out of the temple.

"I'm sorry that might have seemed rude," I said, cooling down a bit

"No it's okay, he doesn't like most people, he's power hungry, and anytime I've tried to determine his future, it's littered in darkness, blood, and it never ends well for him."

"Well, not the answer I was looking for at all."

"Augur, Praetor Aurelia wishes to know if it would be wise for Andy to join our ranks, or if she should fend for herself?"

"I was just looking."

Spread on the temple floor was something that…..resembled a torn apart furby?

"Is that what I think it is?"

"A furby? Yes, I hate these creatures they are worse than the monsters."

" It's okay I don't care for them much either."

She knelt back down and looked at the spread out furby, "Interesting," she said on several occasions, a gasp here and there, and finally an oh.

"Well, it looks like you can stay, but you have some rather big things coming up, things that might require you to admit things that you would rather stay buried, and make decisions that might break you completely."

She stared at me, her blue eyes looking into my green ones, "Thanks…..I think?"

Evan started to lead me out of the temple,

"Andy," I turned and Eliana looked sad again, "I'm sorry I won't be able to help you on your journey, just know that you will have more enemies here than you realize, but your friends will outnumber them." She walked back into the temple before I could even respond.

I walked out of the Temple of Jupiter, because that statue seemed to be boring holes right in my head. Looks like I have a second home on the west coast….goodie.

 **Next Time...Will Andy join a cohort? Will she find a place where she can be safe? Find out whenever the next time I actually post is. I'm not going to tempt the fates again but I'm really truly hoping to have this fic finished by July.**


	17. An Unfortunate Iris Message

**I'm back, sooner than the last time, impressive from my end. This chapter is a bit of a disaster in the end, I'll probably come back and edit it later.**

"Which cohort will stand for her?"

Nobody stepped forward, "She has been granted permission to stay by the Augur herself, now who will stand for her?" Aurelia said, Still nobody stepped forward,

"I don't have to be a part of a cohort do I? I'm not going to be here very often anyway,"

Aurelia thought, and sighed, "No I suppose you don't, it's not against tradition, but it is at the same time, very well Andy, since no one will stand for you, you don't have to join a cohort."

* * *

The war games were interesting to say the least, I was glad I wasn't participating because it looked violent….far more so than Capture the Flag. I went up temple hill and looked at the Neptune temple, it was so sad and uncared for.

What are you going to do about this? Misty said clopping up the hill behind me,

"Misty you aren't allowed near the temples, what are you doing up here?"

It's boring at the stables.

"Is that your only complaint?"

I have a few more.

"I don't really want to hear them,' I said. "Go back down to the stables, I don't care if it's boring down there, I don't want to risk being seen talking to you."

Fine, Misty hmphed, and went back down the hill, I entered the temple of Neptune and saw all of the cobwebs, "I guess I have some work to do," I muttered to myself and began trying to pick up the broken pieces of pottery that seemed to have been smashed for a long time.

I had to go back down to Aurelia's to look for some strong glue to piece the vase back together, to which she happily handed me some and telling me that it was about time someone took some initiative on temple upkeep. I had just finished gluing all the pieces back together and put it on the table when all of a sudden a voice came from the waterfall at the back of the temple, "Call on standby for Andy, Will you accept," It took me by such a surprise that I knocked the vase back onto the floor, and it shattered into far too many pieces to glue back together, "Son of a….." I didn't want to say any names.

"Who's calling?"

"Caller unknown,"

"Fine I accept,"

"ANDY!" Oh No, Oh gods no.

"Dezzy….."

"Where are you?" She asked

"I'm nowhere, where are you? You're all...funky?"

"Oh, I'm in an abandoned funhouse. I used the mirrors to make a rainbow."

"Wow, that's honestly all I have to say, just wow,"

"Impressed you have I?"

"Kind of, but you are definitely not a daughter of Athena, wrong eye and hair color."

"Oh, playing the guessing game again huh?"

"Only for that one."

"That's cool. So...what's up?"

"Not much, and you're the one who called me."

"Right, well…"

"Don't tell me you just decided to Iris message me because you were bored?"

"I'm in a literal funhouse so no, I'm not bored. I just...needed someone to talk to I guess?"

"What do you need to talk about?"

"You mean you'll listen to me?"

"You're one of my friends aren't you?" she looked down but I could clearly see the smile appear on her face.

"Yea, yea we're friends. Okay well, I just had an… interesting? Interaction and I don't know what I'm supposed to do with the information they gave me."

"Information from who?"

"Uh...Aphrodite?"

"You're questioning who the information came from?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure it was her but she wasn't the same as the last time I met her. Then again that was a long time ago."

"You've met her? Before all of this? You know what, nevermind, all in due time, but what did she tell you?"

"You know, you take all the weird things I throw at you really well. It's kind of amazing, but anyways. She told me some not so important stuff along with this one thing that's eating at me."

"What is this one thing that's eating at you?"

"Well she said it in french but it doesn't quite translate to greek well and the english is no better but the basis of what she said lies with the latin, 'Rumor publicus no omnino' which means rumors may not be entirely unfounded. If any of that made sense."

I have to admit that my heart wanted to explode, if she was talking about rumors I hated to know about who. "What kind of rumors was she talking about?"

"Nothing that meant anything to me but it didn't sound good."

"Dezzy, who were the rumors about?"

"Well, something about a traitor demigod with an army and a ship, she didn't say who the godly parent was though."

Luke, She didn't have to say anything and I knew it was him. I was boiling with rage and somehow I wasn't causing an earthquake, Dezzy looked a tad strained on the other end of the call, "I have to get back to New York,"

"Andy, do you know what's going on? Can I help you?"

"Unfortunately I know exactly what's going on, I can't explain it now and I'm sorry, I don't know how you can help Dezzy, I'll keep in touch but right now I have to go protect Percy."

"Okay, I'll be somewhere around. Bye Andy." She ends the call with a smile, and I screamed, not out of terror, but out of anger. I picked up the pieces of the now shattered beyond repair vase and put them on the table, then I stepped out of the temple and yelled at the sky, like that was going to help my problem at all.

"WHY DO YOU INSIST ON TESTING ME THIS WAY! I NEVER WANTED TO BE A PAWN IN THIS GAME OF CHESS YOU'RE PLAYING!"

"Andy?" Evan was cautiously stepping towards me and then took a step back, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I tried to calm myself, but screaming and shouting always seemed to calm my temper.

"I don't think that's quite right," He turned to Aurelia who was just reaching the temple, "Praetor I believe I should stay and talk to her,"

"Very well, Andy, if you need to talk, you know where you can find me." She turned and walked back down the hill, the Centurians who flanked her followed suit, until it was just Evan and I sitting on the grass.

"So, what's eating at you?" Evan finally asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," I said,

"That's okay, you don't have to spill all your secrets at once."

"Evan why are you here, and I don't mean why you are at Camp Jupiter I mean why are you trying to get me to open up?"

"Let's just say, I'm intrigued by you Andy, you are a mystery wrapped in an enigma, wrapped in a puzzle."

"I'd prefer to keep it that way."

"You also need a friend, the Augur said that you would have friends here, Jason likes you, Aurelia likes you."

"She also said I would have enemies, and I recently learned you can't always trust those you think of as friends."

"I see," Evan said before pausing, and taking something off his wrist, "Take this," he said handing it over to me.

"It's a watch," I said "Why do I need a watch?"

"It's a watch yes, but it's been enchanted."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, my mother gave it to me when she claimed me as her son."

"Shouldn't you keep it then, and not give it to me?"

"You need it more than I do right now,"

"Do I?"

"Yes, you seem lost, as if you don't know where you belong, it might help you."

"How is a enchanted watch going to help me find where I belong,"

"Well I wouldn't exactly say where you belong, but more like who you belong with, who your friends are so to speak."

"How can it tell me who my friends are?"

"Not just any friends, and it only works once,"

"Helpful," I said sarcastically

"The enchantment tells you when you've met the person that you are meant to be with for your entire life, no matter how short that lifetime might be."

"Intriguing but how does it do that."

"It stops working, it's a bit cliche but it will stop working once you've met them."

"Did it work for you?" I asked taking the watch from him, it had a leather wristband and a celestial bronze face, with inlaid bits of Imperial Gold.

"Yeah, that's why I'm giving it to you, it doesn't serve any purpose for me anymore."

"Let me guess you and that Legacy of Mars you were talking to before the war games?" I guessed.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not to most people but it makes sense, you're a son of Venus, you don't hide love easily, besides he's quite smitten with you as well."

"Really? You think so?"

"I don't think so, I know so, he told me. Besides a Son of Venus and a Legacy of Mars, it doesn't get much better than that."

"I suppose you're right, are you feeling better now Andy?" He asked,

"A little, but I need to head out, I have an old friend I need to face,"

"The same friend who seems to have angered you?"

"The same unfortunately, I didn't choose that friendship very well."

"That will happen in every lifetime. Another thought for you Andy, next summer you should run for Praetor, you would make a good one."

"I don't think so, I'm not exactly the leader type. I don't think it would be a wise idea anyway."

"Why not? Is it because your godly parent hasn't claimed you? Worse has happened, believe me."

"I'm sure, but no that's not it,"

"Is it because of your age? Or that you aren't a part of a cohort?"

"No it's none of that, okay maybe the cohort bit could be problematic."

"Then what is it?"

"It's not about my godly parent not claiming me, it's that I don't want them to claim me."

"Are you ashamed of them? Or are you ashamed of yourself?" I looked down at my hands, was I ashamed of him? I didn't think so, but was he ashamed of me, because I didn't want anyone to know that I was his daughter?

"No," I started, taking a deep breath and choosing my words carefully "Once I was open to being claimed, but that was before I….that doesn't matter anymore. All my life ever since I was seven I've felt like a mistake, like everything I've ever done or ever will do will end in disaster."

"You feel like you're not worthy of having them as a parent?"

Evan made me stop and think, the more I thought about it, the more I realized that he was right. I didn't feel like I was worthy to be Poseidon's daughter, Percy defeated Ares and what did I do? Caused an earthquake and tsunami that had killed quite a few people.

"Yeah." We sat in silence for a while, "Evan have you ever been told that you would make a great counselor?"

"Multiple times, and I still think you would make a great leader Andy, if you just give yourself the chance,"

"I really don't think you're right on that Evan. If I didn't decide to let my godly parent claim me, I don't think I would be accepted as a leader."

"Why not?"

"It's a long and complicated story Evan, I'd rather not go into details right now."

"Fair Enough."

 **I was going to throw a lot more in here but this chapter was long enough as it is. Next chapter is from a different POV which will be fun**


	18. Gee Thanks That Was Helpful NOT

**So this chapter is from Dezzy's POV and this chapter was written by my amazing, wonderful, and talented friend. Since Dezzy is literally her character I figured it was only fitting for her to write as her own character, so here you go enjoy.**

I ended the call and my smile melts away. My chest felt like it was in the middle of a raging sea, emotions swirling and crashing together in absolute chaos. I curl up and clutch my chest, breathing shallowly. I thought Aphrodite was being metaphorical when she said Andy's emotions were volatile and could kill me but _nooo_ , full on literal death is what I'm experiencing right now. I closed my eyes and focused on my own emotions, as confusing as those were at least they won't kill me. I was sad, Aphrodite reminded me of my parents and how I haven't seen them in years. The sadness was like a small calm creek that cut through some of the raging sea, so I continued. I was happy because I could see and talk to Andy and she gives me a nice feeling that calms me. The happiness was like a sun warmed blanket. I was exhilarated about the interesting things that could be happening soon. It was like the moment before you climbed onto a rollercoaster, you knew what was about to happen and it was gonna be good but the not knowing exactly what was gonna happen was nerve wracking. It felt like you wanted to run forward just as much as you wanted to run away and it was one of my favorite feelings. That made the sea calm and I could breathe normally again. Her feelings were still crashing into me like waves but it was like standing in the shallows, you had solid footing and the waves just reminded you where you were.

"That could have been really bad, could almost regret it but nah. I made the choice I get to live with it now." I open my eyes and see myself in one of the funhouse mirrors, laying on the dusty floor. I looked like a blob of old candy. My neon green shirt was now faded and my black skinny jeans were ripped to all hell. My hair was fuchsia but was matted with sweat and dust. _Eww_. After a moment of calm I decided to throw myself back onto the fire by replaying my conversation with the love goddess. I'm a bloody genius.

"Holy shit, holy mother fucking shit. What am I supposed to do with all this information?"

~~ _flashback_ ~~

I had just climbed the fence of an abandoned amusement park, climbing it was fine but what wasn't was when I swung myself over to the otherside to climb down and my jeans got caught. So now I was hanging upside down twenty feet in the air. Before I could think of a plan to get free without falling and landing painfully I'm saved from my predicament by a tornado of cherry blossoms….. _why me_. Next thing I know I'm sitting on a cold bench in an enclosed space. I look out the window of the enclosure, I was sitting in one of the booths of the ferris wheel, at the very top no less. It was like I was looking at an entirely different amusement park. The rides were moving, the paint was vibrant like it was new and there are people everywhere. It was clear but also hazy at the same time, and sitting right across me in the little booth thing was a stunningly beautiful woman. Her red hair the perfect shade of rose, her face smooth and flawless, a dress of deep lavender flattered her perfect curves. What caught my attention was her eyes, they were such a contrast to the rest of her I couldn't help myself from studying them. They were so dark you'd think they would be cold and menacing but they weren't. Instead they were warm and the longer I looked the more little sparks of color flicked in and out of existence. I knew this woman, well she was more than _just_ a woman but you know.

"Bre Bre?" The nickname from my childhood just slipped right out. It had never bothered her before so I hope that didn't change or I'm in for some unpleasantness.

"You're growing into quite the pretty little thing aren't you Dezirae?" No godly wrath and considering this was Aphrodite, one of the least aggressive gods, I actually have a good chance of getting out of this alive. Yay me.

"Thank you, but what are you doing here?"

"Tsk, Tsk, didn't I teach you proper manners? Have you forgotten so much since you left Olympus?"

"I didn't leave, I was cast out and I'm sorry if my manners aren't as they once were. I no longer have all the time in the world for formalities and idle chit chat."

"My, my, you've changed quite a bit in such a short time my dear."

"Well, I didn't have much choice in the matter now did I? But I'm sure you didn't come to talk about this."

"You're right, I'm here to shed a little light on some things,"

"I thought shedding Light was Apollo's area but alright whatcha got for me?"

"Do you know the phrase 'il n'y a pas de fumée sans feu'?"

"There's no smoke without fire? What does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll have to figure that out on your own little one." I resisted the urge to glare and settled for rolling my eyes.

"Of course, it's a rule that all the gods must be cryptic and virtually unhelpful unless the recipient is clever. Any other little tidbits you want to share before you have to go? I know the longer you are here, the more likely one of us will get in some form of trouble."

"Your Mother worries and asked me to tell you that if I spoke with you to say that she misses you, and that you had better be staying safe and out of trouble."

"When am I ever _not_ in trouble, even when I was on Olympus I always stumbled into trouble." She chuckles and the sound makes me remember the old days... before everything changed.

"I have one other thing to tell you before I must go."

"And what is this mysterious revelation?"

"I simply wished to tell you that what you've already done may kill you and that I understand why you did it. Once you find your soulmate you can't simply leave them be can you?" She smiles and leans forward to place a hand over my eyes. I feel a kiss on my forehead and open my eyes which had shut on their own. I was still sitting in the ferris wheel booth except now it was missing a door and the paint was faded and rusty.

"Oh sure, just leave me up in the air with no way down, gee thanks."

 **(Bre Bre: A sexy and attractive lady.)**

 **So for those who didn't quite catch on, Dezzy created an Empathy link with Andy. And no, I'm not going to give away who Dezzy's parents are just yet gotta keep you in suspense somehow lol. Andy will be back in the next chapter, and things are going to wrap up soon(ish).**


	19. Desperate Times

**Well, I'm updating a little sooner than I though I might have. This chapter is a bit of a mess, I kind of knew what I wanted to have happen in this chapter and kind of glanced over things that I might expand upon later in one shots, with nods to the Trials of Apollo thrown in. I really hope you enjoy this mess and I'm thinking there's probably only going to be one more chapter in this fic after this one.**

When Misty and I left Camp Jupiter it was pouring rain, Aurelia made sure I had a good meal before we left, and Evan made sure I had at least a change of clothes (One that I absolutely could not wear back at Camp Half-Blood) and snacks. Misty only made a few stops to rest and sleep…...Indianapolis was an interesting stopping point to say the least. The whole way back I was filled with dread knowing that Luke was still at Camp and Percy had hopefully returned everything back to normal and was doing okay. When we finally landed at camp we were bombarded, everyone was wondering where we had gone. The summer wasn't anywhere close to being over, I had only been at Camp Jupiter for about 2 weeks, I had missed the 4th of July celebrations at CHB but the celebration at Camp Jupiter was at least comparable.

"Andy where on earth have you been? Luke said you had just disappeared one night and didn't come back." Annabeth inquired.

"Good to see you too Annabeth, and I had a side quest of my own to deal with. I didn't want to bother anyone."

"Don't you dare go on a solo quest again okay, you had everyone worried."

"I won't, by the way how did your quest go?"

"As you can see we aren't preparing for a war so we succeeded."

"That's always good." I gave Misty the skittles that Dezzy had given me before we went our separate ways.

" _Thanks Andy,"_ She said before trotting off to gossip with the other pegasi.

"You missed two new campers coming in last week, I believe they said their names were Adrian and Lucian? They're brothers but I only really ever see one of them."

"Great two more in the Hermes cabin when we're already above capacity, we're literally a fire hazard do you know that? Especially with the Stolls and their love of fire."

"I know it's not ideal but until their godly parent claims those who are definitely not Hermes kids not much is gonna change."

I sighed "I just hope that change can happen without violence, but with the track record of history, I doubt that a non violent solution can be reached."

"Alright little miss ray of sunshine over there, I'm sure we can come up with a solution, one that is non violent and solves the Hermes Cabin predicament."

* * *

Several weeks later it was almost time for everyone to go back to their homes for the school year. Annabeth was even packing to go home, which was a first for her in several years. Percy was being kind of distant since the quest ended, I respected his space and need to think, Luke was behaving himself but I doubted he would for long, especially given his surprise reaction to seeing me back at camp.

That was when I realized that Luke wasn't in the Hermes Cabin, I bolted out the door and looked around, nobody in sight except for the kids going home that were heading for the camp border. I ran to the Athena Cabin, bursting through the door I spotted Annabeth and ran over to her.

"Where's Luke?" I asked, a little frantic and out of breath.

"Whoa where's the fire?"

"Annabeth it's an emergency I need to know where Luke is?"

"If it's that dire of an emergency you should probably find a Apollo kid."

"Not that kind of an emergency Annabeth, now please where is Luke?"

"Okay calm down jeesh, last I saw Luke he was heading into the woods.

"What about Percy?"

"How should I know I don't keep that kid on a leash?"

"Oh No," I said quietly, a horrible feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. I sprinted out of the Athena Cabin and started running towards the woods. My legs began to burn and my lungs were screaming. That's when I saw the Wood Nymphs pulling Percy by his arms out of the woods, he was pale and looked near death.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs before I grabbed Percy by the arms and pulled him backwards, he didn't look that heavy but he was limp and he was dead weight, so yes he was heavy. Counselors and Campers alike all came running over. Charles Beckendorf scooped Percy up and started sprinting to the big house.

The wood nymphs had they're hands covering their mouths. I stood there in the aftermath, people kept asking me if I knew what happened. I didn't say anything I just knew that this was Luke's doing. He had tried to kill Percy, and it could very well be that Percy wouldn't make it through whatever had happed. What would happen if he didn't make it? One thing that would for sure happen, would be that I wouldn't be in the Hermes Cabin for long after. I wouldn't have a choice but to be the child of the prophecy, I would be the only one to fulfill it. I pushed those thoughts aside and began running as fast as I could toward the Big House.

Healers were everywhere hovering over Percy, who was still pale, and almost paler.

"I don't see any injury," Said one Apollo Camper

"What's that on his hand?" Lee asked point out a dark splotch on Percy's left hand.

"What is that?"

"It looks like a sting from a scorpion."

"Not just any ordinary scorpion."

"Oh my gods it's from a pit scorpion!"

"How is he still alive?"

"I don't know, he's certainly stronger than he looks."

Pit scorpions were extremely deadly, not much could actually cause the venom to recede out of someone once they'd been stung. I'd seen the healers in my father's palace heal a few Pit scorpion stings and Amphitrite had taught me that salt water healing magic was very powerful and was able to draw out the venom. _Desperate Times call for Desperate Measures._

"EVERYONE GET OUT!" I shouted

They all looked at me like I was crazy but Chiron calmly told them all to get out. When it was just Chiron and I in the room the tugging sensation in my gut began and the blood began to rush through my ears, the ground started shaking a little bit. Clenching my fists water began to rush from the faucet, salt water that I'd managed to pull through the piping. Chiron plugged the drain and the sink filled up and the water began cascading onto the floor, quickly moving towards me, I let it flow up my leg and onto my arms to my fingers.

I put my hand over Percy's scorpion sting and the water began to flow in circles around his hand, the venom seeping out into the water turning it black. The water stopped running from the sink. Concentrating really hard the salt water in the pipes turned to fresh water, and the water on the floor evaporated. The tugging sensation stopped and I almost collapsed to the floor, Chiron caught me and sat me down in a chair, handing me a glass of Nectar.

I sipped at it slowly, it tasted like sea salt and vinegar chips, not exactly what I would normally find when sipping nectar but considering the circumstances it made sense.

"I didn't know you could do that," Chiron said

"Are you referring to my pulling salt water through the pipes or that I knew how to draw out pit scorpion venom?"

"Both,"

"I worked with Amphitrite and the healer's a lot growing up, and normally I can't pull salt water from that far away, I'm not the greatest at controlling water, that took all the concentration just to do that."

"Well you did fine work," I looked over at Percy and already his color was starting to return.

"I'm glad I could save him, just when he comes too, don't tell him it was me that saved him."

"I'll respect your decision but you should know you can't hide who you are forever, someone, somewhere is bound to find out someday."

"Someone already has."

"How do you mean?"

"Luke knows, Luke was the one who did this to Percy,"

"You can't be sure about that,"

"I am sure about that, and when Percy comes too he'll verify that it was Luke who summoned the Pit Scorpion, and I'll guarantee it was Luke who summoned the Hellhound earlier this summer."

"Andy…"

"I'm going to the arena, I need to clear my head."

 **So for next time, Arena sword practice, and the truth about Luke comes out...and maybe a slight teaser about what's to come...Anyway life's been a bit hectic again this year so don't hate me if I don't update for another two months or so.**


	20. The Last Day of Summer

**Behold Chapter 20, and yes I did get the title from the Musical...which I'm excited because it's going to be on Broadway...and disappointed because IT'S SO FAR AWAY AND I DON'T HAVE MONEY TO GO TO NYC! *coughs* sorry, didn't mean to sound bitter. I'm only posting almost 3 months later than the last posted update but you know what...it's still sooner than I thought I would have. So without further ado...**

I stormed out of the Big House, Chiron didn't try to follow me but all of the Apollo campers were outside and when they saw me leaving they all darted inside. I didn't look at anyone or anything as I marched toward the Arena I needed to blow off some steam and even though I hadn't had nearly enough nectar let alone any ambrosia before leaving the big house I had adrenaline to spare.

When I got there two campers were sparring and I picked up one of the practice swords. There was no instructor (Surprise surprise Luke almost kills Percy and can't even show his face around camp anymore), one of the kids I recognized as a daughter of Ares but the other one I had no recollection of who he was. The daughter of Ares saw me coming in.

"Hey only two practicing at a time."

"Okay come on at me," I challenged

"Oh you're gonna regret that small girl."

"My name's Andy thank you very much, now come on I haven't got all day."

She lunged and I blocked, honestly we spared for maybe about a minute and a half before her practice sword was in my hand and I was whirling on the boy in the arena who was surprisingly still there.

"Let's dance," I said tossing the spare sword to the side and readying for an attack ...but he didn't attack so I attacked.

He blocked almost all of my attempts to disarm him, he was good, really good, eventually though I could see I was wearing him down…..or his hand was getting tired one of the two. And I managed to knock his sword to the side.

"Okay, okay I yield, I know when I'm beat," He said.

"When you're training that's fine, but when you come up against a monster, you can't stop when you think you're beat, any decision you make can mean the difference between surviving till the next fight or being some monster's lunch. You did very good holding your own. You even lasted longer than a Daughter of Ares so you should be very proud."

"Thanks ...I think." He said, "Andy wasn't it?"

"That's my name alright, I don't believe I caught yours?"

"Oh, My name is…."

"ANDY!" I heard Annabeth yelling before the boy could finish his sentence, she came running up a little breathless.

"Annabeth? What's wrong? Percy's still okay right?"

"That's just it he's better than okay, the Apollo campers said he was stung by a Pit Scorpion, those things are extremely deadly unless you know precisely how to heal it."

"Well we're lucky we have the best healers around then right," I said.

"Come on Andy, the Apollo campers didn't heal Percy and you know it, that level of healing is only found in three places on the entire planet…..." Her eyes were lit up with an excitement that I hadn't seen in them since Percy had arrived, and a horrible feeling spread in my gut, I knew exactly what this was about.

"Annabeth let's not discuss this here, please…"

"Oh right," she said, shaking her head as if she was just getting out of a daze and realizing that we were still in the sword arena. "C'mon, we need to talk to Chiron."

Annabeth practically ran to the big house with me dragging my feet almost the whole way.

Chiron was on the porch, in his wheelchair, waiting for us. "Come on in you two, there's much to discuss."

Chiron led us to an interior room, with no windows and it wouldn't have surprised me if enchanted in such a way that nobody standing outside the door could hear the conversation that was happening inside the room. As soon as the door closed Annabeth whirled on me with a tone that was both excited and slightly furious.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT TELL ME!"

"Tell you what?"

"Come on Andy, the healing process for Pit Scorpion stings are only taught in the Underworld, on Olympus, and at Poseidon's palace, and don't think for a second I didn't notice the ground rumbling for a little while earlier and then suddenly Percy was healed from the Pit Scorpion sting? So come on Andy, why didn't you tell me your Dad was one of the Big 3?"

"Because he's not?"

"You can quit the act Andy, I already talked to Chiron about it, and looking back it was fairly obvious from the start when we'd met."

"Chiron, you were supposed to keep it a secret." I said

"She'd already pretty much put all the puzzle pieces together, I could neither confirm nor deny ...but you practically just confirmed it yourself."

 _Curses_ , I thought to myself. Annabeth clapped to herself "I knew it so which one is he?"

"If I tell you ...you can't tell anyone…..especially not Percy."

"I won't tell a single soul," she said crossing her heart, which knowing Annabeth was as close as I was gonna get to swearing on the river styx but I didn't want her to do that.

"...Poseidon…" I said so quietly that I wouldn't have thought even a mouse had heard it but instead Annabeth had in fact heard it, her mouth became agape and her eyes were extremely wide.

"Promise not to tell anyone, if anybody found out I'd be a dead girl."

"I have so many questions," Annabeth said

"I'm sure you do, and I would love to answer all of them but we don't have time."

"This means that the prophecy could be about you or Percy,"

"No it's not about me, I don't want to be a part of it."

"You can't just choose not to be a part of it if you are."

"I can and I am."

"Andy…."

"No, I will not be the chosen one, I'm not going to steal that away, but Luke tried to kill Percy today because he was trying to manipulate me into letting myself get claimed."

"Wait…..Luke did all this?"

"Yes, he had somehow figured out who I was just like you did and was planning on setting me up as the one who stole the master bolt, but unbeknownst to him Percy was the one who got blamed not me. Luke tried to summon a hellhound to get rid of Percy, Luke set everything up so that I would take the fall but Percy took it instead."

"It couldn't have been Luke though? Why would Luke ever turn against us?"

"Because he feels wronged by the gods."

 **CLIFFHANGER! I know how dare I, and I know some people might not be happy about Annabeth finding out right away but I wanted her to be the first of the original three to know about Andy's Parentage. Next chapter is either going to be a Dezzy POV written by my wonderful friend (who without her help this fic would have fizzled out a long time ago) or it'll wrap this up...haven't decided yet. Till next time my good readers.**


End file.
